


Una cita perfecta algo revuelta

by dianasicaru



Series: Una vida nueva [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Dates, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasicaru/pseuds/dianasicaru
Summary: Una primera cita era todo lo que Mulder necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso, pero jamás creyó que seguir adelante seria tan difícil,  mucho menos  el mundo estaría  totalmente  en su contra para lograr su cometido.





	1. CAPITULO 1

**“U N A    C I T A    P E R F E C T A    Á L G O    R E V U E L T A”**  
**CAPITULO 1**

  
**02 ENERO LUNES**  
**GEORGETOWN**  
**APARTAMENTO SCULLY**  
**08:21 HRS.**

Estas últimas semanas habían sido difíciles para Scully, su barriga era enorme, el bebe demasiado inquieto y simplemente no podía descasar, se la pasaba quejándose prácticamente toda la noche y por más que Mulder le ayudaba a aligerar la tensión sobando sus hombros y su espalda, intentando ponerle almohadas para descasar, incluso habían puesto algo de música, y el pequeño bebe en el vientre de Scully no conciliaba estar tranquilo, de verdad lo intentaban pero el horario de ese pequeño no coincidía con el día y la noche de ellos.

Scully por fin estaba de incapacidad, por fin después de la insistencia de Skinner, Dogget y Mulder, incluso de su madre, el último caso en el que habían trabajado había sido bastante perturbador, incluso se había puesto en riesgo la vida de ella y del bebe, así que por el momento tenía prohibido pisar las oficinas a no ser que fuera tremendamente necesario y solo fueran cuestiones administrativas.

Pero obviamente ella era demasiado necia, siempre lo había sido muy a pesar de Mulder, no entendía de razones y mientras se creyera capaz y fuerte para hacerlo no le importaba nada más, mucho menos si consideraba que no ponía en riesgo nada.

Así que esa mañana en particular lo que menos esperaba Mulder al despertar  era encontrarse con el lugar de Scully vacio, saco su mano de las cobijas para palpar el espacio, pero estaba frio, se tallo los ojos para ver un poco mejor y acostumbrarse a la luz de día y se levanto de la cama, aun somnoliento.

Camino descalzo y solo con el pantalón de piyama puesto hasta el baño, pero Scully no estaba ahí, salió de la habitación hasta la cocina, pero no había rastros de ella.

-¨SCULLYYYY!!...¨- una vez más intento llamarla mirando a todos lados- ¨SCUL…¨

Y es cuando ve una pequeña nota en el refrigerador, la cual arranca molesto para leerla.

´Estaré en Quantico… ¿Puedes recogerme a las 10 de la mañana?... trae una botella de té helado y algo del Dely… creo que tendremos hambre… Te amo… S.´

Mulder solo refunfuña y hace una bola de papel la nota, arrojándola molesto al cesto de basura y observando su reloj… 08:36 de la mañana… se había quedado dormido, la noche había sido algo dura ya que Scully como todas las noches últimamente tenía que levantarse a caminar por unos minutos para así descasar su espalda y su cadera, y el simplemente no podía quedarse acostado, quería ayudarla en todos los aspectos, quería hacerla sentir mejor, ya se había perdido una gran parte del embarazo y solo quería complacerla, eran las últimas semanas y el bebe estaría con ellos, solo unas semanas más.

Se metió a bañar lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió para salir de ahí de inmediato, sabía que aun no era la hora, pero él no podía solo dejarla ahí, para empezar ni si quiera sabia en primer lugar que diablos hacia en Quantico, no sabía desde qué hora se había ido, y se sentía un idiota de ni si quiera haberla escuchado en la regadera o cuando se levanto de la cama.

-¨Scully, Scully ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?¨

Y toma las llaves del pequeño plato de vidrio saliendo enojado del departamento, erra una suerte que Mulder hubiera decidido dejar su carro aquí y no en su departamento.

**Quantico, Virginia**  
**SALON DE CONFERENCIAS 2**  
**09:48 HRS.**

Después de estar preguntando, por fin había encontrado a Scully, en un salón, dando una clase, al menos era un alivio, Mulder prefería encontrarla parada en el estrado dando una clase magistral a mas de 50 personas, que encontrarla haciendo una autopsia.

Lleva ya poco mas de 20 minutos escuchándola sentado en una de las filas en la parte superior de la sala, ella no paraba de cautivarlo, aun después de tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, tantas decepciones y caídas, estaba ella ahí, parada, segura de sí misma y más hermosa que nunca con esa barriga, estas semanas había crecido un poco más, el doctor decía que era normal, el bebe usaría estas semanas solo para aumentar en peso, todo lo demás estaba ya bien, de hecho ofrecieron hacer una cesárea si ella quería, pero la respuesta automática y rápida de Scully fue un ´NO´, así que esperarían la fecha estimada y que el bebe se decidiera a salir.

-¨Ok eso es todo por hoy… el Doctor James estará mañana de nuevo con ustedes, tuvo una emergencia hoy… pero mañana estará de vuelta… así que buen día chicos pueden irse¨

Todos comienzan a levantar sus cosas y Scully guarda unos libros y carpetas en un pequeño maletín.

-¨ ¿Tengo una pregunta?¨- le digo en voz alta y ella solo se me queda viendo sonriendo, comienzo a bajar los escalones - ¨ ¿Qué puedo hacer en esta situación… mi… digamos que… ´Mi compañera de vida´ de aventuras… está en una posición algo complicada… estamos esperando un bebe… usted sabe… que puedo hacer para mantenerla en casa? ¿Hay alguna clase de medicamento o aditamento que la mantenga en casa?¨

-¨Eso no tiene nada que ver con la clase Agente Mulder…¨- me dice juguetonamente guardando sus cosas.

Me paro enfrente de ella con las manos en la cintura, pero ella ni siquiera me mira.

-¨ ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías Scully?...¨

Ella le mira pasando su lengua por su labio inferior, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su barriga, de cierta manera a la defensiva, sabía bien lo que Mulder le diría de todo esto, y sabía muy bien que detrás de esa sonrisa el estaba realmente molesto.

-¨Sabia que no estarías de acuerdo Mulder… y no quise molestarte, estas noches han sido cansadas para ti, prácticamente te la has pasado desvelándote por mi…¨

-¨Como si el desvelo alguna vez hubiera sido un problema para mi Scully…¨- refunfuña interrumpiéndola, cambiando la sonrisa por una cara que denota más preocupación y molestia.

-¨Solo digo que… en verdad has sido bueno conmigo y en la mañana que sonó mi teléfono no quise molestarte con eso Mulder… era solo una clase, no lo creí importante, preferí que te quedaras descansando…¨

Mulder solo suspira, pensando bien que contestarle y la manera en la que debe actuar, obviamente no es algo por que deba alertarse y de verdad molestarse con Scully, pero le preocupaba que le pasara algo, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera protectora con ella, y de cierta manera le molestaba que no le diera ese lugar en su vida, el quería hacer todo por ella, darle todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez por ella y por su hijo.

Pone sus manos en la cintura y después rasca su barbilla un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¨OHH vamos Mulder… no es para tanto…¨

-¨Scully…. Estas a unas semanas de que la fecha se cumpla y ese bebe nazca… de hecho pudiera ser cualquier día… este bebe podría llegar cualquier día de estos, deberías estar en reposo en casa, descansando… eso es lo que deberías de estar haciendo Scully… no aquí…¨

-¨Fue un favor Mulder… es un buen amigo mío, el me ha cubierto varias veces… solo fue una clase… no es que estuviera haciendo alguna autopsia Mulder… no sé por qué esto te altera tanto…¨

-¨No me altera Scully… estoy preocupado por ti… no quiero que te pase nada… lo único que quiero es que…¨- intenta calmarse y bajar el tono de su voz.

-¨POR DIOS MULDER!!! Estuve sola casi 7 meses… 7 MESES… puedo hacer esto… no necesito que estés atrás de mi todo el tiempo… por dios…¨

Le dice ella molesta, pero rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y lo mal que ha sonado todo, se acomoda un mechón de su cabello, con las manos en la cintura mirando al piso, negando con la cabeza.

-¨Mulder…¨

Pero el la interrumpe rotundamente antes de que ella pueda seguir hablando.

¨Lo único que quiero es que me tomes en cuenta Scully… estoy ahí ¿sabes?… estoy justo ahí… creo que te he demostrado que estoy en esto contigo y lamento en verdad no haber estado todo ese tiempo, lamento haberme perdido de absolutamente todo, desde que te enteraste hasta las primeras semanas, lamento tantas cosas… pero estoy aquí ahora…¨

Y sin más toma la bolsa de una de las sillas del auditorio y se la deja en el escritorio, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

Scully solo se queda ahí, observándolo partir, ni si quiera sabia que decirle en ese momento, había hecho mal en echarle en cara cosas que no estaban en manos de Mulder, el no había tenido la culpa de todo esto, o al menos no toda, sus vidas siempre habían sido manipuladas al antojo de algunas figuras, y Mulder de verdad estaba intentando incorporarse a su vida de la manera que ella siempre había querido, el de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejar todo si así fuera necesario para criar a su hijo juntos, como una familia, y sabia que necesitaba abrirse con él y darle esa oportunidad, dejar de ser la mujer dominante que todo lo puede, necesitaba dejarse querer, dejarse amar.

Después de unos minutos más de pensarlo, Scully toma su maletín y sale de la sala rumbo al estacionamiento, Mulder estaba sentado en una de las bancas, esperándola.

En cuanto la ve, se levanta y se acerca a ella, pero antes de que pueda hablar Scully lo interrumpe posando una mano en su cuello y jalándolo hacia ella, mientras le da un dulce beso en los labios.

Un beso pequeño pero que le dice más que mil palabras a Mulder.

-¨En verdad lo siento Mulder… en verdad no quise decir las cosas de esa manera… se que te preocupas por mí, que te preocupas por mi hijo…. Nuestro hijo…¨- se corrige a sí misma- ¨ Y sé que no fue tu culpa todo lo que paso antes… no te estoy reprochando nada… lo siento¨

El vuelve a darle un beso en los labios y acaricia la barriga de Scully tiernamente por arriba de su camiseta.

-¨ ¿Qué opinas pequeño? … ¿Sera que personamos a mama así de fácil? Dijo cosas muy feas allá adentro… ¨

-¨Mulder…¨

El levanta una mano, en señal de que debe guardar silencio, ella solo sonríe y se queda callada, obedeciendo, esperando alguna ocurrencia rara de Mulder.

-¨Ok… está decidido… aceptare tus disculpas con una condición Scully…¨

-¨ ¿Me harás rogar por ello no es cierto Mulder?¨

-¨Por supuesto que no… soy un caballero después de todo… ¨- la mira seductoramente por unos segundos, haciéndola solo sonreír- ¨Quiero una cita contigo Scully…¨

-¨Estas loco Mulder… ¿Una cita? ¿De qué rayos hablas?¨

-¨Una cita Scully… LA CITA… te la debo… nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo¨

-¨Mulder es una locura…¨- le dice ella negando con la cabeza, riéndose, lo mira una vez más pensando si es una broma, pero los ojos de Mulder le indican que está hablando totalmente en serio- ¨Mulder… no necesitamos esas cosas…tu y yo…¨

-¨Y eso es justo lo que quiero cambiar Scully... eso es justo lo que quiero que sea distinto en todo esto que estamos empezando… se que pasamos cientos de noches en mi departamento bebiendo un par de cervezas y comiendo pizza, o algunas veces más sofisticado… bebiendo una botella de vino y comida china… pero vamos una cita… será divertido…¨

-¨ ¿Te das cuenta como estoy Mulder? ¿Qué de romántico puede ser salir conmigo en este estado?¨

-¨Te ves hermosa Scully¨

-¨Me refiero a que en las dos horas de clase tuve que ir prácticamente 5 veces al baño ya que este bebe es demasiado grande… 5 VECES Mulder… 5… no podría estar sentada en un restaurante sin tener que estar yendo al tocador a cada momento…. Eso sin contar que no tengo nada que ponerme para una cita…¨

-¨Vamos Scully… no pongas pretextos…¨

Scully lo miro por un momento, el en verdad parecía entusiasmado al respecto, de ninguna manera le quitaría esa ilusión si el así lo quería.

-¨Ok… una cita…¨- le dice juguetonamente.

-¨Ok…¨

-¨Ok entonces…¨

Y se encaminan al auto, ambos estaban a lado del otro, y no podían dejar el carro ahí, asi que se irían juntos a casa solo en coches separados.

-¨Tendré una cita con la Agente Scully ¿puedes creerlo…? en las oficinas voy a ser la envidia de todos¨

Se regocija él mientras le ayuda a Scully a subir al auto y cerrar la puerta del conductor.

-¨Definitivamente tu EGO hubiera sido más grande si hubieras escuchado a todos los que dijeron eso cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada…´el bebe spooky´… era lo único que se escuchaba en los pasillos… y déjame decirte que muchos pagaron sus apuestas… había fuertes cantidades de dinero circulando en las secciones… apostando entre si tu y yo… tu sabes… teníamos algo…¨  
El solo se ríe y niega con la cabeza, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¨Manejas con cuidado… estoy justo detrás de ti…¨

Dicho esto ambos dirigen su camino a casa nuevamente, Mulder ya maquilando en su cabeza la cita con Scully, tenía que planearla bien, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

**04 ENERO JUEVES**  
**CENTRO COMERCIAL**  
**14:36 HRS.**

Mulder había estado trabajando en un caso junto con Dogget los últimos dos días, regresaba al día siguiente por la mañana, así que para que él estuviera tranquilo, la madre de Scully se estaba quedando esos días con ella en el departamento.

Mulder le había dicho que la cita seguía en pie a pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente, sería el viernes a primera hora, ya lo tenía todo absolutamente planeado, de hecho se había aconsejado de una agente de viajes y de los chicos, y no es que fueran a salir de la ciudad, sabia bien que Scully no podía viajar mucho ni estar sentada durante tiempos prolongados, pero quería sorprenderla con una cita en verdad romántica ese día, así que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que todo saliera perfecto.

-¨Te ves hermosa con ese vestido cariño… ¿Qué de malo tiene este?¨

Le dice su madre a una Scully que no para de probarse vestidos, observándose en el aparador de una gran tienda de maternidad.

-¨No lo sé mama… mira como… como se ve todo… de que manera esto se ve sexy… parezco una… una… una ballena azul…¨

-¨Por dios Dana… estas siendo muy dura contigo…¨

-¨Es que mira…¨- le dice señalando sus pechos, apretados en ese vestido- ¨Parece que se saldrán … o peor aun, explotaran en cualquier momento…¨- dice ella dramatizando con sus manos, recreando el sonido de la explosión.

-¨Eso es porque tus pechos se están preparando para…¨

-¨Mama  por favor… yo sé PORQUE es… no necesitas decírmelo… soy médico ¿Recuerdas?... es solo que no quiero parecer un maldito elefante… uuuggggg…¨

Y se mete al cambiador nuevamente, la mostradora y su mama se quedan viendo riéndose por un momento.

-¨Creo que tengo algo que le quedara perfecto… vuelvo enseguida…¨

-¨Por favor Marie… por favor… serás mi salvación a este desastre…¨

Después de unos minutos, la chica regresa con un bello vestido color durazno, de chiffon, con finos tirantes que se cruzaban dobles en la espalda, dejando entrever la mayor parte de piel desde el cuello un poco mas debajo de la mitad de la espalda, el vestido era sencillo pero hermoso, el color definitivamente acentuaría su color de piel, sus ojos, tenía la caída perfecta para dejar notar su barriga pero sin ajustarla, la cita era totalmente formal, según había dicho Mulder, así que el vestido era largo.

-¨Cariño… Marie a encontrado otro para ti… creo que este es el perfecto querida…¨

-¨NO MAMA… Me doy por vencida¨- dice del otro lado del vestidor- ¨Le diré a Mulder que esto simplemente no puede ser… que hagamos algo en casa…¨

-¨Dana por favor no empieces… solo abre y déjame verte… déjame entrar…¨

Scully no hace más que obedecer y abrirle a su madre, entrando con el vestido y colgándolo en el pequeño gancho mientras se sienta a lado de Scully.

-¨Dana cariño… luces hermosa… estas llevando vida dentro de ti… ¿qué más hermoso que eso pudiera haber?… y estoy segura que Fox piensa de la misma manera… me doy cuenta la manera en la que te admira, no puede quitarte los ojos de encima, te sigue con la mirada a donde quiera que vallas… Te ama Dana… puedo verlo en sus ojos… serás la madre de su hijo cariño y no se podría sentir más orgulloso… ya deberías de saberlo…¨

-¨No lo sé mama…¨- dice jugando con sus manos sin mirarla.

-¨Claro que lo sabes… ahora mídete esto y déjate de dramatismos Dana… esas hormonas tuyas… mídetelo se que te veras hermosa…¨

Y sale del cambiador, mientras Scully observa el vestido delante de ella, un vestido más que pensaba sería un fracaso total, no podía sentirse más frustrada al respecto, pero daría una última oportunidad a su madre para intentarlo, el ultimo vestido y mas valía que fuera lo que ella estaba buscando.

Y así lo fue, en cuanto se puso el vestido pudo sentirlo sin si quiera verse al espejo, el vestido era perfecto, era ligero y liviano, sus pechos no se parecía que iban a salirse ni tampoco se veían atrapados en un pedazo de tela, de hecho podría intentar no llevar el sostén si así lo quería ya que las tiras de atrás y le daban ese soporte… 

¨Es perfecto mama… me encanta¨

-¨Te ves hermosa cariño…¨

Por fin el vestido era el indicado, y por fin para ella todo parecía que estaba en su lugar.

-¨Ok… no lo llevamos Marie… Dana cariño es nuestra hora de ir a la estética… Miranda nos cito desde hace 20 minutos… nos está esperando…¨

Dice su mama empujando a Scully al vestidor para que pueda cambiarse, era día de chicas y  su madre solo quería consentirla, que recuperara esa belleza que sentía no tener más.

**GEORGETOWN**  
**APARTAMENTO SCULLY**  
**19:14 HRS.**

Por fin estaban en casa, después de una tarde provechosa para ambas, a Maggi le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hija, le encantaba disfrutar con ella esta etapa del embarazo, al principio había sido difícil para Scully contarle todo a su madre y las sospechas que tenía en que de verdad era hijo de Mulder, no podía ser de nadie más, las fechas concordaban, y los estudios de laboratorio se lo corroboraron, el bebe que gestaba en la barriga de Scully era su hijo, pero decírselo a su madre tal y como era le había costado mucho, hasta que un día en una cena, un día que Scully se encontraba tremendamente vulnerable por la búsqueda sin resultados de Mulder, se lo conto, y muy al contrario de lo que creía, Maggi solo había sonreído, ella sabía muy bien que esos dos estaba más que enamorados, solo que ambos eran demasiado testarudos para darse cuenta, ambos eran demasiado necios y orgullosos que se negaban a dar el primer paso, pero estaba alegre de que por fin hubiera pasado, tal vez no de esa manera en concreto, y mucho menos con Mulder desaparecido, pero estaba feliz, y cuando Mulder regreso, no podía sentirse más alegre por su hija.

Scully tomo una larga ducha, y salió a la sala con su piyama puesta, sentándose a lado de su madre que estaba entretenida viendo un programa en la televisión.

-¨ ¿Te sientes mejor querida?¨

-¨Mucho mejor de hecho… ¿no marco Mulder?¨

-¨Si… le dije que estabas en la ducha… dijo que llamaría mas tarde y que no te preocuparas todo estaba bien…¨

Ella solo asiente y toma unos trozos de manzana del pequeño plato de la mesa de centro.

-¨ ¿Cómo van las cosas con Fox? ¿Cómo está funcionando todo?¨

-¨Creo que bien… estamos intentándolo… estar juntos, convivir juntos… no ha sido tan difícil… Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y hemos pasado por mucho juntos, nos conocemos bien mama… ¨

-¨ ¿Se quedaran en este departamento con el bebe? ¿Ya pensaste si seguirás trabajando?¨

-¨Lo que respecta a la casa si lo hemos hablado mucho, quedamos que solo que naciera el bebe empezaríamos a buscar un lugar más grande, algo más familiar para que el bebe creciera… del trabajo hemos hablado poco… no quisiera que el dejara todo por mi mama… no me sentiría agusto haciéndolo abandonar su búsqueda solo porque tendremos un hijo juntos…¨

-¨ ¿El te lo dijo?¨

-¨No, no por supuesto que no, Mulder está más que de acuerdo en dejar todo, yo es que no estoy muy feliz con su decisión, tu mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que él ha pasado, conoces parte de su vida, de su historia… no estoy segura mama…¨

Ambas se quedan calladas viendo a la televisión, Scully realmente no estaba segura de dejar que Mulder abandonara todo, habían perdido tantas cosas buscando la verdad que no estaba segura de dejar todo por una vida normal, ni si quiera sabía si ambos podrían acostumbrarse a una vida de ese tipo, estaban ya tan enganchados a una vida movida que el asentarse definitivamente seria abrumador al principio.

Tal vez era mejor así, este bebe era una nueva oportunidad de vida para ambos, era tal vez la señal que ambos estaban esperando para detenerse por un momento y pensar mejor las cosas, una vida normal… ¿Podrían realmente con una vida normal? 

-¨Yo se que Fox no es religioso y tu… bueno… ¿han hablado de matrimonio Dana…?¨

Scully solo se ríe y le da una mirada dulce a su madre.

-¨Lamento decepcionarte mama… pero no creo que Mulder si quiera allá pensado en eso… el no es de esa clase de hombres, de los que se pondría en una sola rodilla con una gran propuesta de matrimonio, no es su estilo y creo que tampoco el mío, a estas alturas creo que es lo que menos importa,  por el momento viviremos juntos, no queremos precipitarnos con todo, ya fue demasiado difícil para él aceptar que estaba embarazada… no necesito de esas cosas para saber que él está comprometido al cien por ciento conmigo… sé que no se ira de mi lado a no ser que yo se lo pida… y creo que ni así me dejaría en paz¨

-¨Solo digo que sería maravilloso verte en el altar, vestida de blanco… eres la única de mis hijas… nada me daría mayor gusto…¨

-¨Tal vez en un tiempo más mama… cuando realmente parezca una novia y no un enorme bulto caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia con algo que parecerá una cortina o un mantel… vamos paso a paso… muy lento… esta será nuestra primera cita… así que vamos avanzando…¨

Su madre solo se ríe y se levanta del sillón para comenzar a preparar la cena, dirigiéndose rumbo a la cocina.

-¨ ¿Y bien de que tiene ganas hoy mi pequeño bebe? ¿Qué se les antoja de cenar?¨

La palabra matrimonio retumbaba en la cabeza de Scully, en realidad no lo había pensado hasta que su madre se lo menciono, ¿Seria que por eso Mulder e4staba tramando todo esto? ¿Por qué pensaba pedirle matrimonio? Scully se sentía ahora verdaderamente confundida y a la vez emocionada por la misteriosa cita de mañana ¿Qué sería lo que Mulder estaba tramando al respecto? 

-¨Muchas gracias por acompañarme de compras hoy mama… en verdad hubiera logrado nada sin ti… me encanto todo lo que compramos…¨

-¨Y te veras hermosa para Fox este fin de semana hija…¨

-¨ ¿No te menciono algo respecto a esta cita mama? ¿Alguna alusión a donde me llevara?¨

-¨No… solo me dijo que te ayudara a buscar de todo un poco, pero que la cena que tenía planeada para el sábado era elegante¨

-¨Es lo mismo que me dijo a mi… creí que al menos tu sabrías un poco mas… me dijo empaca cosas cómodas, frio y calor… ¿Qué clases de pistas son esas?..¨

-¨Déjalo conquistarte cariño… quiere sorprenderte, deja que lo intente…¨

-¨No me gustan las sorpresas mama… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… no me gusta NO saber a dónde vamos, ¿Qué tal si llevo las cosas equivocadas, si empaco lo que no debería de haber empacado?¨

-¨Por dios Dana… ¿Por qué a todo le tienes que poner un horrible PERO? Relájate un poco y disfruta este fin de semana a solas con Fox, serán de los últimos fines de semana tranquilos que tendrás… así que mejor disfrútalo… porque ya que nazca ese pequeño Dana… desearas tener más tiempo libre…¨

Scully sabía que cuando naciera el bebe las cosas cambiarían, de hecho no sabía si Mulder de verdad lograría adaptarse a todo ese rol de ser padre, con el paso de los años ella se había dado cuenta que aunque no lo expresara verbalmente, el tenia un encanto particular con los niños, a el de verdad le gustaban, y el de verdad deseaba una familia antes de que toda esta cruzada empezara, así que solo esperaba que esta vida fuera la que él quería, que prefiriera estar con ellos dos a cazar monstruos en la oscuridad.

**05 ENERO VIERNES**  
**10:25 HRS**

Eran las diez de la mañana y Mulder apenas había dado señales de vida, algo respecto a que su vuelo se había atrasado y después algo de que los habían retenido en las oficinas de seguridad del aeropuerto es lo único que había entendió Scully en sus rápidas conversaciones por teléfono, por más que quiso moverse para ir a buscarlo Skinner se encargo de todo, así que Mulder venia por fin en un taxi rumbo al departamento, atrasados en el itinerario de planes, ya que se suponía que saldrían a  las 8 de la mañana, así que llevaban dos horas de retraso.

Pero aun así Mulder intentaba permanecer optimista a todo, un pequeño retraso no echaría a perder los grandes planes que tenia para ambos.

El retraso del vuelo no lo había sorprendido, el clima estaba algo intenso en esta época del año, pero al final dieron la aprobación para que el vuelo saliera, la retención por los policías de seguridad, eso si había sido algo nuevo para ambos, tanto para Dogget como para Mulder, ni si quiera sabían que es lo que había pasado con claridad, y aunque se habían identificado como agentes federales, tuvieron que llamar a Skinner para que los sacara de ese aprieto, y todo porque de alguna manera habían confundido su equipaje, encontrando unas armas y droga en una de las maletas, que resultaron ser de un tipo que iba en el avión y no de alguno de ellos dos, aun así perdieron más de dos horas ahí.

Al llegar a casa, Mulder solo saludo a Maggi rápidamente y se disculpo con Scully, diciendo que tomaría una ducha rápida y estaría listo en menos de 10 minutos.

-¨¿Quieres que empaque algo por ti en lo que tomas tu ducha?¨- le dice Scully entrando al baño y recargándose en el lavabo, observando solo la silueta de él en el agua, en realidad lo observaba con bastante detalle, mas del que debería, de verdad le encantaba el cuerpo de Mulder, le encantaban sus brazos, le encantaba su abdomen, todo en el le hacía sentirse con ganas de tomar la ducha con él, de no ser porque su mama estaba en casa, seguramente se hubiera metido con él, sin importar que el itinerario se prolongara aun mas

-¨No… ammm solo… mmm descansa un rato y estaré listo en un momento… no tardare… tal vez sería bueno si tu madre nos preparara algunos bocadillos para el camino… si no pararemos a comprar algo saliendo de aquí…¨

-¨ ¿Sera un viaje largo? Porque si será así tal vez lo mejor sea que me cambie de ropa Mulder… para estar más cómoda…¨

-¨Una hora o dos cuando mucho… ¨- se asoma por la cortina de baño, con el cabello escurriendo agua en el piso y observa de pies a cabeza a Scully, que trae puesto un pantalón tipo mezclilla, algo más parecido a una licra gruesa que simulaba mezclilla azul marino, con una camiseta color azul cielo y un suéter de lana café chocolate, que resaltaba aun mas lo blanca de su piel.

-¨Te ves perfecta así… anda ve y estaré listo en unos minutos…¨

Ella solo asiente y el continua bañándose apresurado, no quería perder más tiempo, quería salir cuanto antes de casa y aprovechar el resto del día, la cena que había planeado era para esa noche, y todavía tenía que afinar algunos detalles, y llegar a recoger la llave del lugar en una oficina de viajes que le habían indicado

**VIRGINIA BEACH**  
**14:52 HRS.**

Todo parecía pintar mal, todo… absolutamente todo desde que salieron de casa, al parecer todo mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para cargar gasolina justo donde Mulder había decidido llenar el tanque, eso sin contar que habían tenido que regresar a casa después de eso porque Mulder había olvidado los números de teléfono en el ordenador y la dirección, pero ya por fin estaban en Virginia, con una hora de retraso cuando solo deberían de haber hecho cuando mucho una hora y media.

Era posible que justo hoy en las calles se hubieran topado con una manifestación y un embotellamiento tremendo del cual a duras penas pudieron salir, quebrantando algunas leyes de tránsito, que eran lo que menos le importaban a Mulder, incluso hizo uso de sus credenciales para poder librar los cordones de bloqueo de una de las calles.

Pero era lo de menos, estaban en Virginia y Scully parecía alegre por la elección de una cita en la playa, realmente quería relajarse, y que mejor que hacerlo bajo el arrullo del sonido del mar que tanto le gustaba.

-¨Mulder… CUIDADO!!!¨

Le advierte ella pero ya es demasiado tarde, por estar observando el nombre de la calle con el de la nota en sus manos, cae en un pequeño agujero en la calle, llevándose unos conos anaranjados de paso, escuchando solo el estruendoso ruido de la llanta reventándose.

-¨MALDICION!!!¨- exclama el frustrado mientras Scully solo se acomoda el cabello y coloca la mano en su barriga- ¨ ¿Estás bien?¨

-¨Si si… solo fue el susto, estoy bien¨

-¨No abras la puerta, te ayudare a bajar¨

Le dice él mientras se desabrocha el cinturón y rápidamente va a lado de Scully para ayudarla bajar del auto

Con trabajo le ayudo a saltar el agujero de tierra, y con otras personas que se pararon amablemente a ver en que podían auxiliarlos.

-¨Llamare a la aseguradora para que…¨

-¨No no Scully… solo llamaremos a una grúa y que lo lleven al taller, no quiero más atrasos, recogeremos el auto después….¨

-¨Pero Mulder… el auto es del FBI, necesitamos una factura o tendremos que pagarlo, para eso tienen seguro…¨

-¨No me importa en estos momentos Scully¨- dice sacando su teléfono -¨Voy a pagar todo de mi bolsa si es necesario…¨

-¨Pero Mulder…¨

Él le levanta la mano pidiéndole silencio y le da le espalda mientras habla por teléfono, ella solo se queda ahí, algo incomoda por una anciana que la mira de pies a cabeza, no juzgándola, mas bien admirando su enorme barriga.

-¨ ¿Ya no tarda ese pequeño verdad?¨

-´¨ No… unas semanas mas solamente¨

-¨Felicidades…¨- le dice continuando su camino.

Regresa su mirada a Mulder, pero él continúa en el teléfono, y por cómo se podía ver exasperado, haciendo ademanes con sus manos, mirando al cielo en repetidas ocasiones, sobándose el puente de la nariz, y una de sus manos en la cintura indicaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia totalmente. 

-¨Sii… siii… no… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!! … ok …sii… estoy entre… amm¨- dice Mulder dando unos pasos a la esquina para ver los nombres de la calle… entre la 5ta.y Delaware… solo dejare el carro aquí y tomare un taxi… si … sii… no… yo pasare a recoger el auto… si… Fo… FOX… FOX MULDER… no no… MU-L-DER… si ese es mi nombre… no lo sé… no… no señorita…ok… ok si… perfecto… GRACIAS!!¨

Y termina la llamada exhausto de la conversación, cuando voltea  a ver a Scully ella solo le sonríe divertida, el suspira y no le queda más que sonreír a toda esta situación.

Sin tardarse un minuto más baja las maletas del coche y las cosas, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando la grúa apareció y se llevo el auto al taller, mientras ellos toman un taxi, rumbo a la dirección en la que Mulder llegaría recoger las llaves de la cabaña en donde pasarían el resto del día y el fin de semana.

**OFICINA DE VIAJES ¨ VIRGINIA HAPPY TRAVEL’S¨**  
**15:36 HRS**

Mulder sabia podía confiar su vida en los chicos, que podían encontrar para él todo tipo de información posible de los lugares más recónditos del planeta, siempre y cuando tuvieran un ordenador o laptop y una muy buena señal de internet, pero en cuestiones a viajes y todo lo que respecta a este tema, sería la última vez que confiaría en ellos.

Scully estaba sentada en una silla que parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento, y el nombre del lugar no hacia ni señal de lo que él sentía en este momento.

-¨Señorita… no… no… esto no fue por lo que yo pague… fui muy MUY especifico cuando hable con… con…¨- observa en el papel en sus manos- ¨Con Ronda…¨

-¨Esa soy yo… Ronda Stinson… mucho gusto señor Fox Mulder, es un gusto recibirlo en Virginia Happy travel´s…¨

Mulder se detiene por un momento, al borde de su paciencia, mirando al piso, colocando las manos en su cintura, contando en su cabeza hasta diez para no explotar y gritarle a la chica delante de él.

Una chica que parecía todo, menos una profesional y mucho menos una conocedora de todo esto, con el cabello rubio alborotado y una diminuta falda, un top que dejaba entrever demasiado, y lo que remataba y le daba el toque final a todo, era que no paraba de masticar el cicle que traía en la boca de una manera ruidosa.

-¨Señorita Ronda… amm podría decirnos que otra opción tenemos parecida a la que el señor quería… podrías tal vez buscar…¨- le dice Scully desde donde esta sentada, en una voz dulce e intentando ser elocuente y lo más sencilla con las palabras.

-¨Po supuesto… hay muchas casas aquí en Virginia… mucho muy parecido a lo que el señor quiere y por supuesto que encontrare algo… tal vez no le entendimos bien cuando llamo pero estoy segura que encontraremos lo que usted está buscando para que pase un fin de semana encantador….¨

Y BLA BLA BLA BLA… era lo único que Mulder escuchaba salir de los labios de esa chica, su paciencia estaba en el borde y la voz chillona de esa mujer lo estaba haciendo perder los estribos.

En cuanto la joven les dio la espalda y Mulder solo hizo el gesto de estarse disparando, definitivamente estaba desesperado.

Scully solo tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, intentando que se relajara y guardara la compostura, unos minutos más y esperaban poder salir de ahí a descansar un poco.

Por fin después de 30 minutos mas y 15 de esperar el auto de renta escuchando alguna historia de los sobrinos de Ronda y como su prima había roto fuente arriba de la rueda de la fortuna y habían recibido a los trillizos en una sucia caseta donde hacían palomitas de maíz, por fin estaban rumbo al lugar que querían, no era el que Mulder había escogido al principio, pero era muy parecido a lo que quería para ambos, un poco más caro de lo que había contemplado, pero era lo que menos le importaba, les cobraría cada centavo a los chicos en cuanto regresaran a Washington. 

**CABAÑA, VIRGINIA BEACH**  
**17:10 HRS.**

La cabaña era encantadora, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, pero pequeña dándole esa calidez y privacidad que necesitaban, para llegar a ella bastaba con caminar por un sendero de ladrillos rojos en forma de flores que daban hasta la entrada principal del lugar, afuera unas sillas estaba a unos cuantos metros de la playa, parecía perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.

Mulder bajo las maletas del auto y la guio con cuidado hasta la cabaña, por dentro todo era sencillo, una pequeña cocina con un refrigerador y una parrilla, una gran sala con unos sillones más que confortables, un ventilador en el techo, una alfombra que se veía lo suficientemente cómoda como para sentarse ahí un rato, una pequeña chimenea con un televisor arriba y un gran ventanal con vista al mar.

-¨Es hermoso Mulder…¨

-¨ ¿Te gusta? No era precisamente lo que había tenido en mente al principio pero cumple con las expectativas…¨

Deja las maletas en la habitación, que tiene una gran cama King size, y el baño, todo distribuido de manera perfecta en la cabaña.

Cuando salió de nuevo, Scully ya estaba sentada en el sillón, recargada totalmente y con los ojos cerrados, masajeando su panza, y a su bebe inquieto en ella.

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- le dice acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras deposita un beso en su barriga- ¨¿Cansada?¨

-¨Estoy bien… ha sido un día algo agotador… pero estoy bien… elegiste un hermoso lugar Mulder, estoy sorprendida…¨

-¨Ese era el plan… tal vez no todo pero estoy seguro que mañana será perfecto…¨

-¨ ¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy? Para el resto de la tarde…¨

El se queda pensando un poco y se sienta a lado de ella.

-¨Tenia unos pases para una visita al acuario… pero llamare para ir mañana después del desayuno…¨

Ella se levanta y observa su reloj, realmente no era muy tarde y de verdad tenía ganas de caminar un poco por el lugar, conocer un poco, comer algunas golosinas.

-¨Vamos Mulder…¨

Él  la mira desconcertado pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¨Vamos aún es temprano¨- toma uno de los folletos de la mesa de centro y lo lee por unos segundos- ¨Aquí dice que el acuario lo cierran a las ocho de la noche Mulder, son apenas las cinco, tenemos tiempo… vamos dicen que de noche se ve maravilloso, quiero verlo…¨

-¨Pero dijiste que estabas cansada… no creo que sea bueno para el bebe que…¨

-¨Vamos Mulder, te prometo que si me siento demasiado cansada regresaremos y descansaremos un poco… continuaremos con  todo mañana… quiero salir contigo… disfrutar todo esto que has planeado para ambos…¨  
-¨Ok, ok si… ¨

Se levanta entusiasmado y le da un beso en los labios, al menos no todo estaba perdido, la tarde era joven aun y podían salir y disfrutar de una linda caminata aun.

Se refrescaron un poco, Scully se cambio y se puso otra camiseta junto con otros pantalones para sentirse más cómoda, ya que estaban en la playa decidió ponerse unos zapatos más ligeros y descansar su pies un poco, ya que en esta etapa del embarazo estaban más hinchados.

Estaban caminando por el sendero rumbo al auto cuando una pareja se acerca a ellos de repente.

-¨Holaaaa…. Soy Mandy… él es Rick…¨

-¨Hola¨- dice levantando la mano en una gran ola y con una gran sonrisa que les causaba algo de escalofríos.

-¨Ammm mucho gusto¨

-¨Estamos en una cabaña a unos metros de la suya… vimos que las luces se encendieron y no pudimos evitar fisgonear un momento…¨

-¨Ok… pues mucho gusto… amm estamos por salir… pero supongo que… Mmmm ¿nos veremos más al rato?¨- le dice Scully un poco perdida en la conversación, ninguno de los dos sabían cómo reaccionar.

-¨Si si por supuesto, mi Rick y yo estaremos aquí… ya saben, en la playa, tal vez podamos cenar juntos o algo… estamos iguales…¨- señala su vientre- ¨6 meses… gemelos… ¿No es genial? ¨

Mulder solo les sonríe políticamente, mientras mira los pocos metros hacia el carro, la verdad era que no sabía cómo comportarse ante estas situaciones de tanta cordialidad, mucho menos con personas desconocidas.

-¨Si… que suerte… si nos disculpan… se nos hace un poco tarde y de verdad quisiéramos aprovechar el sol que queda…¨

-¨Pos supuesto vecinos… estaremos cuando regresen… chaooo…¨

Y con una mano en la espalda, Mulder la guía a Scully hasta el carro rápidamente, observando de reojo como la pareja se retira en dirección contraria a lo que parece ser su cabaña, eran varias alejadas unos 100 metros una de las otras, no lo había notado cuando llego, maldita la chica de esa oficina, que parte de privacidad no le había quedado clara, pensaba Mulder irritado.

-¨ ¿Y así quieres que vivamos en una comunidad con vecinos y todo Scully…? Sería mejor si buscáramos una solitaria casa con kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno de tal manera que no tuviéramos vecinos con los que toparnos y tener que decir Hola y Adiós…¨

-¨Vamos Mulder, solo quisieron ser amables… no creo que nos molesten… deben estar de vacaciones también…¨

-¨Observaste el bronceado de esa mujer Scully, deben de llevar aquí ya una semana… ¿No te pareció irritante su voz?¨

-¨Mulder solo creo que tu tolerancia esta en sus límites… intentaremos relajarnos… ya no pienses mas en eso…¨

El solo se ríe, de cierta manera sabía que Scully tenía razón, había pasado tanto este día que necesitaba relajarse y tomar todo con las calma, eran solo personas siendo amables, ¿Qué de malo podrían tener? 

**ACUARIO, VIRGINIA**  
**19:21 HRS.**

El acuario era asombroso, realmente maravilloso, era una lástima que ellos no pudieran recorrerlo todo, era demasiado grande, y Scully y el hacían paradas seguidas para que pudiera descansar un poco, el bebe estaba algo inquieto y eso era algo molesto para ella, eso sin contar las repetidas veces que se habían desviado a los sanitarios.

Pero a pesar de eso la estaban pasando bien, era un tiempo que ambos necesitaban y un gran paso en su relación salir de esta manera, algo que no habían experimentado antes, de cierta manera les costaba mostrar su afecto en público, pero ahí nadie los conocía, así que Mulder no se limitaba a sostenerle de la mano, a darle un beso fugaz mientras observaban los estanques o las vitrinas, a juguetear como novios.

-¨ ¿Qué tal este? ¿Te gusta?¨ - pregunta Mulder sosteniendo una pequeña camiseta para bebe en sus manos color naranja estridente y en su otra mano una verde fluorescente.

-¨Mulder por dios!!! Esos colores son horribles…¨

Le contesta ella mientras continua mirando otras cosas para bebes, Mulder deja eso en sus respectivos lugares y sigue merodeando por la tienda de regalos.

-¨OK OK… este… no puedes decirle que no a este… tiene un lindo pececito naranja y es color azul… azul…¨- se queda pensando por un momento, su gama de distinción de colores se limitaba a solo los básicos, las mujeres prácticamente podían darle color a cada cosa en todo en el planeta- ¨Ese azul como…¨

-¨ ¿Azul cielo?¨

-¨EXACTO!! Azul cielo… a eso me refiero… ¨

-¨Es perfecto… llevaremos ese y llevare estos discos… dicen que esta clase de música relaja… veremos si relaja a este pequeño un poco mas…¨

-¨Que mejor que relajarlo con el sonido de las olas de Virginia… suena bien…¨

Por lo menos todo parecía pintar por fin bien en la visita al acuario, el recorrido había sido entretenido para ambos, y de verdad disfrutaban de ese tiempo junto.

Salieron de la pequeña tienda de recuerdos y continuaron su camino rumbo a la salida cuando una chica los abordo, joven para el gusto de Scully, ya que sin más había tomado del brazo a Mulder para llamar su atención.

-¨ ¿Usted es Fox Mulder? ¿EL FOX MULDER?!!¨

Él la mira desconcertado e pies a cabeza y después a Scully, quien solo se muerde el labio y esquiva su mirada, la chica era morena y exageradamente delgada, de cabello largo, de apenas unos 25 años de edad tal vez, vestida en un entallado pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada que decía ´Yo creo en…´y una cara fluorescente de extraterrestre con una nave espacial.

Nada en esa chica le agradaba a Scully, y aunque se sentía patética sintiendo celos por una chica como esa, no podía evitarlo, no era su mejor etapa, y realmente no se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo en esos momentos, sus senos eran demasiado grandes, sus pies estaban hinchados, eso sin contar que había ganado peso esas ultimas semanas, asi que el ver a esta chica prácticamente esquelética, y de los rasgos que consideraba eran los favoritos de Mulder, no pudo más que sentirse tremendamente celosa.

-¨Disculpe señorita… ¿Nos conocemos?¨

-¨Bueno tal vez usted no me recuerde… mi nombre es Jasmine… lo vi en una plática que dio hace dos años… en Washington… ¨

Mulder no hace más que mirarla y sonreírle amablemente, no se acordaba de ella, el solía dar conferencias de vez en cuando, incluso platicas magistrales cuando se lo solicitaban en alguna universidad, pero no era de los que estuviera poniendo atención en cada persona que estuviera en ese lugar.

-¨Lo siento… ammm…¨

-¨Jasmine…¨- le recuerda ella emocionada.

Scully sabía que le estaba coqueteando, conocía a esa clase de chicas, y era bastante obvio que le coqueteaba, no le importaba que estuviera ella a lado de él, con una barriga que parecía que daría a luz a trillizos, lo cual era exagerado, pero, estaba a su lado, era más que obvio que Mulder no iba solo, era mucho más obvio que Scully era su pareja ¿Cómo esa chica podía atreverse a interrumpirlos de esa manera y coquetear así? Pensaba molesta, Scully había pasado de celosa a irritada en segundos, observando como la mujer jugaba con su cabello, y se contoneaba delante de Mulder.

-¨Jasmine no quiero ser grosero… pero…¨

-¨OHH si si lo siento… yo solo quería saludarlo, no quise perder la oportunidad… no sé si quisiera tomar algo conmigo estoy con unas amigas para el fin de semana…¨

-¨Lo siento no sé si… si estoy entendiendo bien… pero estoy aquí con mi esposa…¨

Dice el de la nada y sin dudar ni un solo segundo, tomando a Scully de la mano, tomando totalmente de improviso a Scully, ¿acababa de llamarla esposa?, no había dicho compañera, pareja, había dicho esposa, ESPOSA… La simple palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Scully haciéndola sentir abrumada y perdida en la conversación que tenia con la joven.

La chica solo mira sonrojada a Scully, pero vuelve a sonreírle a Mulder coquetamente, parece no darse por vencida.

-¨No sabía que fuera casado… lo siento, de cualquier manera…¨- le dice observando la barriga de Scully- ¨Estamos en el Hotel Briston, a la orilla del mar en el lado oeste, a como 10 minutos de aquí, somos yo y tres amigas mas…¨- Mulder se queda sin palabras a lo que acaba de escuchar, había sido claro con ella de que estaba acompañado, la joven solo se da la vuelta y después de caminar unos metros, le grita -¨Habitación 205… si  le interesa…¨

Scully niega con la cabeza y sigue su camino a la salida soltando la mano de Mulder, molesta, no con Mulder, sabía que no podía estarlo con él, no era su culpa, pero se sentía enojada.

-¨Scull… Scully espera…¨

Se adelanta unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella y pone ambas manos en los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¨Hey Scully…¨

-¨ ¿Puedes creer que esa chica prácticamente se te insinuó delante de mi Mulder? Dime que lo viste…¨- le dice ella con los ojos llorosos, maldiciendo a las hormonas en su cuerpo por hacerla sentirse tan vulnerable en ese momento.

-¨ ¿Podemos solo ignorarlo y ya? Es solo una chica cualquiera Scully... a quien le importa…¨

-¨Ella parecía conocerte muy muy bien Mulder… ¿por que se acercaría así nada mas, con esa confianza si no fuera así?

-¨Scully… no puedes estar hablando en serio… ¨ - la suelta y coloca sus manos en su cintura riéndose nervioso, desconcertado, no sabía bien la clase de emoción que sentía en ese momento, pero estaba perdido-¨Por dios Scully!! Esa chica tenía como… ¿25? ¿27?… tengo más de 40 años debo de duplicarles la edad… ¨

-¨ ¿Eso significa que no aceptaste su invitación por la diferencia de edades?¨

Le dice ella caminando hacia el auto con Mulder siguiéndola atrás de ella, no es que le fuera difícil seguirla, era mucho más alto lo que significaba que sus pasos eran más largos, y en la condición en la que ella se encontraba realmente no podía caminar demasiado rápido.

-¨Scully no puedo ni si quiera creer que estemos teniendo una discusión por esto… es ilógico… estas siendo irracional…¨

Ella se detiene al llegar al auto en la puerta del pasajero, con las manos en su cintura, respira profundo, intentando tranquilizar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¨Scully mírame… ¨- le dice parado enfrente de ella- ¨Maldita sea Scully mírame…¨- ella levanta la mirada, sus ojos rojos conteniendo las lagrimas- ¨No conozco a esta chica, no sé de donde salió, no sé en donde diablos me vio… ¿En serio estas enojada conmigo? ¿En verdad le estas dando importancia a todo esto? ¨

Ella se queda en silencio un momento, sosteniendo su mirada, hasta que por fin, una simple lágrima cae de sus ojos y Mulder no hace más que atraerla a su pecho, cubriendo su diminuto cuerpo en un abrazo.

-¨Lo siento Mulder, son estas malditas hormonas… soy una tonta…¨- dice entre pequeños sosollos-¨Es solo que… esa chica… ¿Cómo se atreve…? Estaba yo ahí, justo a tu lado… ¿viste la manera en me miro?¨

Mulder solo masajea su espalda sonriendo para sus adentros, eso no se lo esperaba, era lindo ver a Scully celosa por él, de cierta manera le gustaba, después de todo no era el único territorial como ella siempre se lo había hecho ver.  
-¨Creo que la juventud en estos días esta mas rebelde que hace unos años…¨

Ella rompe el abrazo y se limpia las lágrimas.

-¨Vamos a descansar Mulder…¨

El asiente y quita el seguro del auto ayudándole a entrar en él para después irse del  otro lado y posicionarse en el asiento del chofer.

-¨ ¿Quieres ir por algo para cenar? ¿Se te antoja algo en particular?¨

-¨No en realidad no tengo hambre… pero podríamos pasar por algo y llevarlo a la cabaña, quisiera descansar un rato…¨

-¨ ¿Te sientes bien?¨

-¨Si, si por supuesto… solo tengo una ligera molestia en la cintura… necesito descansar un rato, ha sido un día muy largo¨

-¨Ni que lo digas… ok entonces… leí de un lugar que es famoso por sus hamburguesas… ¿Te apetece?¨

-¨Esta vez dejare que escojas lo que quieras Mulder… sorpréndeme…¨

-¨Perfecto…¨

Y con eso arranca el auto rumbo al restaurante, lo había leído en un folleto promocional mientras esperaban en la mentada agencia de viajes, así que solo esperaba que fuera asombroso, no quería más fiascos este día. 

**CONTINUARA** …

 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**“U N A    C I T A    P E R F E C T A    Á L G O    R E V U E L T A”**  
**CAPITULO 2**

**CABAÑA, VIRGINIA BEACH**  
**22:56 HRS.**

Scully estaba descansando en el sillón, ni si quiera había probado la comida, en cuanto se sentó en el sillón bastaron 5 minutos y se había quedado dormida, así que Mulder no hizo más que taparla con una frazada que habían traído y sentarse en la alfombra mientras recargaba la cabeza en el sillón, adormecido por el sonido del mar.

Había sido un día muy largo, todo había marchado mal desde el inicio, pero esperaba en verdad que mañana todo saliera de acuerdo a los planes que tenía en mente.

Las cortinas que daban con vista a la playa estaban abiertas, las pequeñas lámparas alumbraban un poco afuera, pero en realidad solo se alcanzaba a ver muy poco mas allá de los 200 metros, de ahí en fuera no podía escuchar otro sonido más que las olas reventando llegando a la orilla, era bastante relajante.

Mulder estaba casi dormido, escuchando la respiración de Scully, y a lo lejos escuchaba un ligero ruido, muy a lo lejos.

TOC…. 

TOC TOC TOC…

Un sonido algo solido… como de un vidrio, pensaba Mulder entre sus sueños.

TOC TOC…

Mucho más fuerte, más insistente que lo hizo despertar rápidamente alerto mirando hacia todos lados, intentando acostumbrar su vista a las luces cálidas del lugar y enfocando a unas sombras que veía afuera.

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

El sonido lo hizo saltar de nuevo y Scully se incorporo en el sillón.

-¨ ¿Qué suena?¨- dice preocupada tallando sus ojos para despabilarse.

Mulder se levanta del piso y busca los otros interruptores para iluminar más el lugar, cuando por fin los encentra y las luces más fuertes se encienden… 

OHHH sorpresa…!!

La pareja que habían visto antes… Mulder ni si quiera podía recordar sus nombres, pero estaban parados en el ventanal saludando mas entusiasmados de lo que a él le gustaría.

-¨Creo que tenemos visitas¨- le dice Mulder mientras va al gran ventanal, que era realmente una gran puerta de vidrio corrediza con un seguro para poder cerrarla.

-¨ ¿Qué hora es?¨- le pregunta ella sentándose en el sillón, acomodando su camiseta y su cabello en su lugar.

¿Qué diablos quería esta gente?, pensaba Mulder mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta, eran casi las 11 de la noche, ¿Qué parte de vacaciones no entendían? ¿Acaso parecía él un hombre sociable? o ¿parecían una pareja que buscaba compañía? No lo entendía, pero definitivamente el día aun no acababa, sería una larga noche.

-¨Somos Mandy y Rick… nos presentamos hace rato ¿Recuerdan?¨

-¨Si si por supuesto… ¿quieren…¨- estaba por preguntarles cuando ellos se adelantan y entran a la cabaña, Scully solo se ríe y se levanta del sillón - ¨…pasar? … ¨- y cierra de nuevo la puerta tras de sí poniendo el seguro, volteando los ojos ante la confianza exagerada de esa pareja, ¿De dónde diablos eran?

-¨ ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? O ¿Necesitan algo?¨

-¨No no… solo pasábamos por aquí… estábamos dando nuestra caminata antes de dormir… funciona para que estos pequeños se duerman… y pensamos en venir a saludar… tal vez si quisieran hacer algo con nosotros mañana… podríamos desayunar juntos…¨

Scully y Mulder se miran sonriendo, no sabían que contestar a eso y por supuesto que no lo veían venir de ninguna manera.

-¨No lo sé… amm… ¿Mulder?¨- le dice ella alzando sus hombros en señal de disculpa por pasarle el problema a su manos.

-¨Yo… bueno… nosotros… teníamos algo así como … como planes…¨- tose un poco para aclarar su voz-¨Esto es algo así como ¿nuestras primeras vacaciones?…¨- le pegunta a Scully mirándola y ella solo asiente- ¨Si, si son unos días libres antes del que bebe nazca y tenemos algunas cosas planeadas para mañana… no queremos ser groseros…¨

-¨Ohh... ohh si, si por supuesto entendemos totalmente… lo sentimos… este no es nuestro primer bebe… tenemos dos más… así que entendemos totalmente a lo que se refieren… el descanso es muy importante… OHH querida es tu primer bebe…!!!¨- le dice emocionada acercándose a ella mientras acaricia su vientre, Scully solo sonríe asombrada por la facilidad con la que estas personas se toman esa confianza-¨¿Niño o niña?¨

-¨Niño… será un niño…¨- le contesta Scully entusiasmada mirando a Mulder.

-¨AHHH que maravillosooo!!! Será un adorable pelirrojo… ¿Es natural tu cabello no es así?¨

-¨Amm si… si…¨

-¨Que maravilloso… ¿Escuchaste Rick? Un niño… UN NIÑO…¨

-¨Mandyyy…¨- le dice él con una sonrisa pero con cierto tono de advertencia…

La mujer había cambiado su semblante de desorbitantemente feliz a algo más parecido a ´estoy loca y necesito ayuda de inmediato´ era lo único que Mulder veía.

-¨Tenemos dos hermosas… hermosas niñas… una de 12 años y otra de 9… ¿Y saben que serán estos dos bebes?¨

Scully y Mulder están a punto de contestar, pero se quedan con las palabras cuando la mujer continua hablando y le da un golpe juguetón a su esposo en la brazo, tal vez pasándose un poco de lo juguetón y mas con un toque de molestia, podían verlo en los ojos de Mandy.

-¨Son dos… DOS bellas niñas… NIÑAS… ¿Pueden creerlo? NIÑAS…¨

-¨Mandy por favor…¨

-¨Este idiota…-¨señala a su esposo- ¨Ni en eso puede alguna vez sobre salir… ¿El hombre es el que decide el sexo de bebe no? Por el XY en sus cromosomas…¨

Scully intenta volver a contestar, pero nuevamente se ve interrumpida de inmediato por la voz escandalosa de la mujer, ninguno de los dos sabía si reír o llamar a la policía para que sacaran a esa loca pareja de su cabaña, era una situación completamente extraña.

-¨Algo así… mi prima que está estudiando medicina me lo dijo… y este pelmazo no pudo hacer nada de eso bien, ya teníamos dos hijas y ¿qué hace?… embarazarme de nuevo de dos niñas… no digo que este mal es fabuloso… el embarazo… la barriga BLA BLA BLA… pero ¿NIÑAS?... Rick… ¿Niñas?¨- mira a su marido molesta, desafiándolo, el solo sonríe cordialmente, diciéndole con la mirada que tiene que controlarse.

-¨Amm Mandy creo que…¨

-¨Lo siento cariño lo siento… el embarazo es maravilloso seguramente lo estas disfrutando… es solo que estábamos buscando un varoncito sabes… y últimamente de buenas a primeras a cada mujer embarazada que nos hemos encontrado a nuestro paso resultan estar esperando un NIÑO… UN NIÑO… 8  de cada 10 mujeres a las que les he preguntado están esperando un niño… ¿Qué acaso era tan difícil Rick? Que tuviéramos un niño…¨

-¨Creo que lo importante es que nazcan sanos no importa el sexo del bebe…¨interviene Mulder intentando aligerar la tensión, ni sus conocimientos en comportamiento humano, sus años en psicología y de ser intermediario entre criminales y policía, lo habían preparado para este extraño momento, estaba presenciando una de las peleas más bizarras que jamás pensó observaría en su vida- ¨Bueno en su caso de LAS bebes…¨

Scully niega con la cabeza pidiéndole a Mulder que se cierre la boca.

-¨Intentamos de todo antes de embarazarme… ¿Has escuchado eso que dicen de que comas ciertas cosas si quieres niña… que evites ciertas cosas su quieres niño? Hicimos de todo… hasta las posiciones para que fuera un niño… ¨

-¨ ¿Posiciones?¨- pregunta Mulder curioso.

-¨Sexuales… posiciones sexuales…¨- le recalca Mandy exasperada.

-¨OHHH…¨- dice Mulder asombrado y mira a Scully sonriéndole pícaramente, el no sabía que hubiera posiciones para engendrar un genero u otro, eso era nuevo, tendría que considerarlo si querían una niña después.

-¨Eso y ya saben… hacerlo ciertos días del calendario…¨

-¨Mandy esas son solo suposiciones… el sexo del bebe no depende de esas cosas… ¨

-¨Obviamente no… mírame ahora… estoy con dos niñas…¨

Dice ella rompiendo en llanto de la nada y dejándose caer en el sillón… eso tampoco se lo esperaban.

-¨Mandy por favor…¨- le dice su esposo sentándose a lado de ella intentando consolarla.

-¨Hazte a un lado Rick… tienes la maldición de las niñas… ´Rick el hacedor de niñas´… ´ ¿Buscas una niña? Contacta a Rick al 01-800-…´ POR DIOS RICK…!!¨

-¨Mandy tienes que calmarte… tal vez si vuelven a intentarlo y...¨- intenta Scully tranquilizarla, usando esa voz dulce.

-¨ ¿Embarazarme otra vez de este? Ahh-ahh no, NO jamás… ya no mas, YA NO MAS ME ESCUCHASTE RICK!!!¨

-¨Mandy por dios!! Ya hemos hablado de esto… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI?¨- le dice ya su esposo exasperado levantándose del sillón abruptamente que hasta Mulder da unos pasos más atrás, buscando instintivamente su arma en la cintura, obviamente no la traía, pero se mantenía alerta a la situación, que parece que pude salirse de control en cualquier momento.

-¨Rick… por favor… creo deben de  guardar la calma y…¨- la voz de Mulder suena tranquila, pero denota algo de mando en ella, intentando hacer notar que es el que tenía el control de la situación.

-¨NO… NO AMIGO NO… tú no sabes lo que es vivir con esta mujer… que te este reclamando todos los días… NO ES MI CULPA MA-NDYYYY!!! NO ES MI CULPA… NO ES MI MALDITA CULPA¨- le dice gritándole acercándose a ella.

Mulder lo toma de un brazo despacio, sin agresión para no exaltarlo más, el se vuelve a hacer hacia atrás, lo guía hacia afuera de la casa y Scully se sienta a lado de Mandy que no para de llorar.

-¨Es solo que durante estos 7 meses se la ha pasado reclamándome al respecto amigo… no tienes idea de lo desesperante que es eso…¨

-¨Tranquilo… deben ser las hormonas…¨- dice Mulder lo primero que se le viene  a la mente, estaba tan desconcertado respecto a todo, que no sabía ni que decir.

-¨Es tan difícil… que a veces quisiera… quisiera… solo dejar todo sabes…. Todo…¨

Adentro Scully le acerca un vaso de agua a Mandy, intentando racionalizar con ella, se sentía demasiado cansada para hacer eso, se suponía que sería un fin de semana tranquilo, la primera cita de ambos, solos, ¿y que es lo que habían tenido en el trascurso de todo el día? solo inconvenientes, y estar en el sillón de la hermosa cabaña que Mulder con tanto esfuerzo había logrado conseguir, con una mujer que apenas conocía llorando desconsolada, era simplemente la cereza del pastel.

-¨Mandy… no puedes responsabilizar a tu esposo por estas cosas… estoy segura que serán felices con estas dos pequeñas que están por nacer, es una gran bendición y…¨

-¨Yo no debí de haberme casado… ¨

Scully solo da un resoplido cansado, esperando escuchar una larga historia sobre la infancia y adolescencia de esa mujer, algo que realmente no quería escuchar, solo quería descansar escuchando el mar en los brazos de Mulder.

Podía ver desde donde estaba sentada a Mulder intentando tranquilizar al hombre afuera, hablaban tranquilamente, notaba a Mulder igual de cansado que ella con esa situación.

¿En qué momento habían llegado a esto? A escuchar los problemas de pareja de alguien totalmente desconocido para ambos.

-¨…. Nuestro primer bebe fue una sorpresa… tuvimos que casarnos porque quedo embarazada… queríamos una niña y no hubo problema… después ella quiso un niño… un NIÑO… para hacer l pareja y…¨

Mulder solo asentía con la cabeza intentando verse lo más atento posible a la conversación, pero la realidad es que estaba en todos lados menos poniendo atención a aquel hombre que angustiado le contaba sus problemas.

Lo miraba a los ojos y realmente se sentía mal por no escucharlo realmente, ¿Qué clase de psicólogo eres Fox Mulder? Se preguntaba una y otra vez que perdía el hilo de la conversación, uno muy muy malo, se respondía a si mismo, pero no podía sentirse culpable, lo único que quería era estar con Scully.

-¨MULDERRR!!!¨

Y voltea de inmediato observando a Scully que acuesta a Mandy en el sillón, así que ambos, Mulder y Rick entra a la sala.

-¨Llama a una ambulancia por favor…¨

Mulder saca su teléfono y marca rápidamente el 911, mientras observa a Scully, revisando los signos de la mujer.

-¨ ¿Qué está pasando? ¨- pregunta Rick preocupado arrodillado a lado de su esposa.

-¨Creo que sus gemelas se adelantaran… ¨

-¨DIOOOSSS ESTO DUELE TANTO!!! YA NO LO RECORDABA…¨- se queja Mandy acariciando su vientre.

Scully se acerca a Mulder, ahora ya mas alerta y preocupada, que lo cansada que se había sentido hacia unos minutos, eso si no se lo esperaban.

La ambulancia tardo menos de 10 minutos en estar ahí, y después de todo el alboroto de los paramédicos, la gente que salió de las cabañas aledañas que se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba ya se había ido, y por fin, por fin después de todo, estaban solos nuevamente.

-¨Ni en nuestros casos más locos y extravagantes llegue a pensar que pasaría esto Scully…¨

Dice Mulder quitando los almohadones y cojines de la cama, mientras Scully en el baño se alista para acostarse.

-¨Fue algo muy muy extraño Mulder…¨

Sale del baño en un blusón crema de seda y se sienta en la cama, mientras Mulder entra al baño y se lava.

-¨Ha sido un día agotador en verdad… no puedo creer que tantas cosas pasaran en un solo día… tu eres el de la mala suerte… eres como un imán de malas situaciones Mulder…¨

-¨Lo reconozco… estoy totalmente de acuerdo esta vez Scully¨

Se tumba a su lado en la cama y jala la sabana para taparlos a ambos, mientras la abraza por al espalda, colocando su cabeza en el cuello de Scully.

-¨Te prometo que mañana será mucho mejor… te recompensare todo esto…¨

Y así después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron totalmente dormidos.

** 09:37 HRS. **

El sol entraba por las ventanas con todo su esplendor, lo que aseguraba que el día será perfecto, el ambiente era cómodo, ni muy frio para necesitar estar envueltos en cobijas ni muy caliente para no poder estar juntos el uno del otro.

Mulder despertó con Scully en sus brazos, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado en la noche, miro un reloj de pared que le quedaba justo enfrente de la cama… ya era demasiado tarde para el desayuno que había planeado en la playa, pero que mas daba en ese momento, realmente no le importaba.

Y por supuesto que se sentía más que agusto, la erección matutina se lo decía, Mulder no podía solo no desearlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, era normal, así que no hizo más que dejarse llevar y probar su suerte, pegándose mas a Scully mientras besaba su cuello, que mejor manera de despertar que haciendo el amor con la persona que más quería.

-¨Buenos días a ti también…¨- le dice ella somnolienta con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Mulder continua besándola mientras con sus manos acaricia de arriba abajo, desde sus muslos hasta su cintura, apretándola más contra él.

-¨Mulder…¨- le dice ella en un pequeño gemido, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba que Mulder tomara la iniciativa, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo y como la deseaba aun estando en su estado- ¨Mulder…Mul… Mulder…¨- le dice más insistente, el solo emite un pequeño gemido- ¨Mulder detente…¨- le dice riéndose.

-¨ ¿Qué pasa?¨- se detiene preocupado y ella se gira hacia a él dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-¨Lamento interrumpir tu arduo trabajo Mulder, pero si queremos continuar con esto, necesito ir al baño primero… o tu hijo causara un accidente¨

El solo se ríe y deposita otro beso en sus labios incorporándose en la cama para ayudarla a levantarse.

Minutos después, solo los gemidos y el sonido de los besos inundaban el cuarto, estaban prácticamente desnudos en la cama, Scully a horcajadas sobre él, Mulder sentado totalmente sosteniendo a Scully, acariciando su espalda y besando su cuello.

Habían ya pasado unas semanas desde que lo habían hecho, después del caso en aquel pueblo, ella había tenido que estar en reposo por ordenes de su médico, Mulder trabajando hasta tarde haciendo informes con Dogget para la auditoria de comienzos de año, simplemente no se daba la ocasión, pero esta vez no perdería la oportunidad, realmente la deseaba, deseaba sentirla.

Los besos cada vez se hacían más urgentes, los gemidos que ella emitía lo excitaban sobre manera a tal punto que lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de ella, le encantaba la forma en la que movía sus caderas sobre su miembro ya erecto, y por supuesto amaba la manera en la que su cuerpo había cambiado, el siempre había declarado tener cierta fijación con los pechos, y no es que los pechos de Scully no le gustaran antes, pero ahora estaban más grandes y eso le fascinaba.

-¨ ¿Sabes que eso no durara mucho verdad Mulder?¨- le dice Scully al notar que no para de enfocarse en esa parte de su cuerpo- ¨Mis senos… no serán así por siempre¨

-¨Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo Scully… me encantan justo como están ahora…¨- le dice capturando sus labios nuevamente- ¨Pero estaré bien cuando regresen a la normalidad…¨

Ambos continúan en la ardua labor de disfrutar sus cuerpos, cada caricia, cada beso, cada… cada… golpecito en su abdomen… 

¿Golpecito en su abdomen? 

Mulder se detiene por un momento y Scully ya siente la ausencia de sus besos y la necesidad de sus caricias.

Se queda atento por un momento, el bebe esta pateando, Scully lo mira y coloca las manos en su barriga sonriendo.

-¨Creo que alguien ya ha despertado…¨

Mulder solo mira como el vientre se expande hacia un lado y hacia a otro, mientras acaricia la piel de su abultado vientre.

-¨ ¿Qué crees que esté pensando? ¿Qué debo detenerme y dejarte en paz? ¿Estará diciendo eso?¨- le pregunta curioso a Scully.

Ella solo lo mira con ternura y vuelve a besarlo mientras desliza la mano por su pecho hasta su miembro, Mulder solo baja la mirada, observando como ella comienza a frotar con sus dedos desde la punta hasta la base, haciendo que él se deje caer de espaldas sobre sus codos mientras disfruta de la sensación, olvidando casi por completo que su hijo se mueve inquieto en la barriga de Scully.

Solo se deja llevar por el momento, de Scully sentada sobre su miembro, sintiendo lo caliente de su centro tan cerca, que con tan solo levantarla un poco podría colocarla justo donde quería, donde la necesitaba.

-¨Ahhhh… dios Scully… no pares…¨- le dice con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en el placer de sus manos expertas, ella sabia justo como le gustaba, le sorprendía la manera en la que lo conocía tan bien con tan solo unas cuantas noches que habían compartido después de su regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Y ella por supuesto que disfrutaba verlo así, le encantaba como su abdomen se contraía intentando controlar su deseo y resistir ante cada caricia que ella le daba, como sin notarlo subía su cadera para que ella pudiera tomarlo mucho mejor, y como arrugaba las sabanas con fuerza en sus manos, intentando conservar todo el autocontrol posible para disfrutar lo máximo de esa sensación. 

Después de un tiempo, la necesidad de Mulder era demasiado urgente, demasiado evidente, así que se incorpora y vuelve a besarla, mordiendo un poco sus labios, explorando con su lengua cada espacio de su boca, para después devorar su cuello, mientras busca la manera de acomodarla sobre su miembro.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las pequeñas pataditas, al contacto con el cuerpo de Mulder, el bebe no hacía más que moverse inquieto y como auto reflejo daba una pequeña patada.

El rompe el beso de nuevo, observando el vientre de Scully moverse, ella parece no percatarse por que sigue moviéndose sobre él, besando su cuello.

-¨Scully ¿estás segura que podemos hacer esto?¨

-¨Si¨- le contesta ella en seco sin dejar de besarlo.

El corresponde al beso, pero no puede evitar distraerse de nuevo.

-¨De hecho me gustaría más la opinión de la Dra. Scully en este momento, si no te molesta.¨

-¨Mulder por dios!!!¨- le dice exasperada incorporándose para poder mirarlo bien, el de verdad parecía estar preocupado.

-¨No me mires así Scully… solo míralo… está más inquieto que de costumbre…¨

-¨Mulder te explique que todo esto es por las hormonas… el bebe esta como en una montaña rusa… está feliz… está feliz de que mama este feliz… ¿me entiendes?¨- le dice besándolo de nuevo, pero él vuelve  romper el encanto.

-¨Solo que… he estado leyendo últimamente… y en un artículo, leí que cuando uno quiere adelantar el parto una de las cosas que debes hacer aparte de comer cosas picantes era tener sexo… tu estas para dar a luz en cualquier momento… ¿Esto no adelantaría las cosas?¨

Ella vuelve a mirarlo, suspirando frustrada, intentando enfocarse en lo que Mulder intentaba decirle.

-¨ ¿Y si las adelantara cual sería el problema Mulder? Sería algo bueno no… significaría que después tal vez podríamos tener a nuestro bebe en casa en la noche o mañana…¨

-¨Wooww wooww Scully!!!… eso es tremendamente sexy cuando me lo dices he… es de mucha ayuda… excitante…¨

-¨OHH VAMOS MULDER!! No es de que vaya a romper fuente mientras… mientras…¨- el comienza a reírse mientras encaja su frente en su pecho- ¨Ya sabes… mientras… ok … ESO NO VA A PASAR… el trabajo de parto para una mujer primeriza puede durar horas Mulder… HORAS…¨

-¨Es solo que… míralo…¨- le dice colocando ambas manos en su barriga- ¨No puedo hacer esto yo…¨

-¨Callate Mulder!! ¨- le dice ella volviendo a besarlo- ¨Por qué no dejas de hablar y usas tu boca para algo mejor...¨

El vuelve a separarse y la mira, sabe que ella realmente lo desea en ese momento, puede verlo en sus ojos.

-¨Me hace sentir como un mal padre Scully… nuestro bebe de verdad esta intentadnos decirnos algo y me siento un mal padre… por no poner atención…¨

-¨Mulder esto es tan… tan… ohhh vamos!!! Eres un hombre de estudio, estudiaste en OXFORD Mulder… vamos!!! Que me digas esta como… como superstición es demasiado hasta para ti… DEMACIADO MULDER!!¨

-¨Lo se, lo sé no quiero sonar anticuado Scully…¨

-¨Ohh vamos Mulder… te deseo en este momento… TE NECESITOOO EN ESTE MOMENTO¨- le dice ella acomodándose de nuevo sobre el- ¨Por favor Mulder… por favor!!!¨

El vuelve a besarla, también la deseaba y la necesitaba de la misma manera urgente que ella, pero algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba concentrarse ya, algo le impedía continuar por más tonto que pareciera, por más estúpido que sonara…

-¨NO PUEDO SCULLY… No puedo…. Diablos…!!¨- dice soltando una sonrisa nerviosa- ¨Dana… ohh cielos!!!¨- frustrado recargando su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho.

Ella solo acaricia su cabello y deposita un dulce beso.

-¨Eres muy tierno Fox Mulder…¨

-¨Soy un idiota… Lo siento Scully… sé que soy un tonto…¨

-¨Por supuesto que no Mulder… es perfectamente normal que los padres se sientan de esa manera… es como su instinto protector…¨

-¨Se que quieres hacerme sentir mejor… aun así me siento un idiota…¨

Ella solo le sonríe y besa sus labios tiernamente, tal vez un poco más prolongado de lo normal para después bajarse de su regazo y recoger su bata que estaba al lado en la cama.

Mulder se deja caer en la cama, tapándose los ojos, mientras Scully se mete al baño, que podía ser peor que empezar el día de esta manera.

-¨Maldición!!¨- se dijo para el mismo en la cama.

**MALECON, VIRGINIA BEACH**  
**11:41 HRS**

Después de la bochornosa mañana que había sido para Mulder, decidieron salir a buscar el desayuno, no sin antes tomar una ducha juntos, lo habían intentado de nuevo pero el simplemente no podía, y no por qué no lograra una erección, si no porque le causaba ciertos conflictos en su cabeza ver a su hijo moviéndose inquieto, y lo peor es que él era el que iniciaba absolutamente todo y al final no pasaba nada, eso lo hacía sentirse terriblemente, un mal amante para Scully, las otras ocasiones no había sido difícil hacer el amor con ella, no entendía que había cambiado esta vez, tal vez era el caso anterior, quería evitarle cualquier daño posible, tal vez era el hecho de haber leído ese artículo en una revista en el avión rumbo a casa el día anterior, no lo sabía con certeza, pero esta noche era la noche, y se lo recompensaría de alguna manera.

Habían tenido un desayuno tranquilo en un lindo y pequeño local del malecón, al aire libre, era agradable desayunar de esa manera después de todo, viendo a la gente pasar, familias, parejas, gente que paseaba a sus mascotas, gente que corría haciendo ejercicio, era una buena forma de darle un giro al día, y Scully parecía disfrutarlo, se veía radiante, su cabello era un poco más largo de lo normal, llegando casi hasta sus hombros, y sus ojos tenían un brillo que simplemente lo hipnotizaba.

-¨ ¿Quieres algo más? Podemos comprar uno de esas tartas para llevar y comer más al rato si quieres…¨- le dice Mulder mientras pide la cuenta a la camarera.

-¨No… no creo que lo coma después… estoy muy llena…¨

-¨Pero si apenas y comiste Scully… ¿una ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja? No es un desayuno muy completo que digamos…¨

-¨Tenia todo lo esencial y hasta de mas Mulder, demasiados carbohidratos, si fuera realmente estricta diría que acabo de comer todas las calorías de un solo día solo porque tú querías que le pusiera mas miel…¨

-¨De una vez te lo digo Scully… nuestro hijo disfrutara de los dulces y los postres… cero restricciones… te lo advierto… quiero que disfrute de la vida…¨

Ella solo se ríe mientras Mulder le da la tarjeta de debito a la camarera y le da el último trago a su café, se veía realmente atractivo, era raro para Scully verlo tan casual, en unos pantalones de mezclilla que le sentaban de maravilla y una camiseta gris que había visto tantas veces, pero solo en el departamento generalmente, no las usaba para salir, siempre portaba ese inmaculado traje.

De hecho ese era un tema que Scully abordaría en otro momento con él, ya que después de su desaparición, y encontrar su cuerpo sin vida, ella se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que él había dejado todo a su nombre, al principio creyó que era solo cosas como sus pertenencias, pero jamás se imagino que Mulder tuviera grandes cuentas en el banco, así como algunas propiedades a su nombre, ni tampoco le había pedido una explicación a por que no le hizo dicho sobre la enfermedad que estaba acabando con él.

Pero esos eran temas bastante delicados, ambos sabían que tenían que hablarlos, sobre todo cuando el regreso y Scully hizo los trámites para regresar todas sus pertenencias a sus manos, pero seguían evitando el tema por el momento, pensando que sería mejor hablarlo después de que naciera el bebe, después de todo solo serian unas cuantas semanas.

-¨Gracias por su visita… esperamos que vuelva pronto…¨- le dice la dulce jovencita mientras le regresa su tarjeta y el ticket.

Ambos se levantan de la mesa, para volver a caminar por el sendero del malecón, la vista era muy agradable.

Se pararon en un pequeño comercio de libros y revistas, tenían algunos recuerdos como llaveros y postales, y Mulder no dudo en comprar algunos para regalárselos a los chicos junto con una nota de que quería su cheche en blanco para lo que le habían hecho pasar con la mentada agencia de viajes de un primo, de un amigo de Langly.

Mulder dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para recoger algo que se había caído de las manos y sin querer choco con otra persona, un hombre rubio, corpulento, casi podría decir que parecía de esos luchadores de la televisión.

-¨Lo siento¨- le dice Mulder cordialmente sin prestar mucha atención y continuando con lo que estaba viendo.

De lo que no se había percatado era de que el hombre realmente de había molestado, y sin más volteo a Mulder del hombro, haciéndolo tambalear por el jaloneo.

El solo el sonrió desconcertado, Scully estaba adentro de la pequeña tienda, conversando con la anciana que lo atendía sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba afuera.

-¨ ¡¿Tienes algún problema hermano?!¨

-¨Dije lo siento¨- le dice Mulder seguro, confiado, lidiaba con peores personas, no era un hombre fácil de intimidar, había visto demasiado en su vida para dejarse doblegar por cualquier tipo con demasiada testosterona y músculos de anabólicos.

-¨Eres un idiota…¨

-¨Hombre… no quiero problemas contigo… dije lo siento ¿ok? ¨  
-¨ ¿Te crees dueño de esta playa? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para andar por ahí sin fijarte en quien está a tras de ti pedazo de idiota…?¨

Mulder solo se ríe negando con la cabeza, Scully tenía razón, estaba en una racha de malas situaciones.

El hombre se acerca más  Mulder intentando intimidarlo, pero él se mantiene tranquilo, no se mueve ni un solo milímetro de donde esta plantado.

-¨¿Qué quieres que te diga? … solo déjame en paz… mi esposa está ahí adentro y…¨

-¨OHH OHHH… LA NIÑITA DE MAMIIII!!!¨- dice en tono burlón haciendo ademanes de niño pequeño.

 Mulder solo aprieta el puño, intentando guardar la compostura, respirando tranquilo controlando su paciencia, si algo había aprendido bien es que estos tipos que simulaban sentirse con la fuerza y el control no eran más que unos cobardes, no dejaría que este tipo le arruinara el día.

-¨ ¿Quieres llorar nenita? ¿Necesitas ayuda de tu mami?¨

-¨ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?¨

Dice un policía acercándose al ver el alboroto de este tipo, Mulder solo agradecía que Scully ni si quiera se diera cuenta de tremenda escena.

-¨Este idiota me empujo Larry… y cree que puede andar ahí empujando a la gente sí que Tom le dé su merecido el muy papanatas…¨

Mulder se voltea con el guardia, intentando tranquilizarse y explicarle todo de la mera correcta.

-¨Estoy de acuerdo en que TROPECÉ con el… TROPECÉ, solo eso… no paso más y fui amable y me disculpe con el… no veo cual es el problema de este tipo…¨- le dice desconcertado.

-¨Tom… Tom… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Es la quinta vez en esta semana? …¨

-¨El empezó Larry…¨

-¨Deja de consumir esos malditos anabólicos Tom te están llegando a la cabeza…¨

-¨Larry no empieces hermano… ¨

-¨Solo digo que… esas cosas hacen daño… cada vez tienes más problemas con la gente… no me obligues a llevarte a la delegación como la ves pasada…¨

-¨Amm si me disculpan… yo me retiro… yo…¨

-¨Tu no vas a ningún lado idiota…¨- le dice el gran hombre tomándolo del brazo, pero Mulder era mas ágil y por más que el tipo doblaba su tamaño con todos esos músculos, además del entrenamiento en la academia, así que con un sonido estruendoso llevándose una mesa del local, tora al hombre al piso y lo doblega con los brazos atrás de su espalda y una de sus rodillas haciendo fuerza.

Scully sale rápidamente asustada al escuchar tremendo lio y ver a Mulder en esa posición con ese tipo.

-¨Mulder…!!¨

El policía rápido saca sus esposas y se las coloca al hombre, mientras Tom refunfuña cosas que ni si quiera logra entender bien.

Mulder se incorpora y sacude su ropa, acomodando su camiseta mientras se acerca a Scully.

-¨Mulder ¿QUE RAYOS PASO?¨

-¨Vámonos Tom… esta vez tendrás que explicárselo bien al juez por estar haciendo disturbios…¨

-¨Me las pagaras hermano… me las pagaras…¨- le dice el hombre casi escupiendo, casi fuera de sí.

-¨ ¿Mulder…?¨

-¨Es una larga historia Scully¨- dice ayudando a recoger la mesa y las cosas que se habían caído en el piso- ¨Pero una cosa si te digo… tienes razón… tengo alguna clase de maldición Scully… necesito una clase de limpia o algo así… mi aura está contaminada… no se esa clase de cosas… ¿Sera que algún local de por aquí se dedique a esas cosas¨

-¨Por dios Mulder… no digas tonterías… ¿Que paso? ¿Qué le hiciste a ese hombre? Cielos!! Su mirada daba miedo…¨

-¨No hice nada Scully… puedes creerlo… no hice absolutamente nada… estaba parado aquí… tropecé con el por accidente, me disculpe pero el no lo dejo ir… se exalto… llego el policía… al aparecer es conocido por esa clase de comportamiento en lugares públicos, quiso agredirme y lo rebaje… controle la situación… soy un buen agente… trabaje en mi día libre… deberías estar orgullosa…¨

-¨Mulder, Mulder…¨

El saca su tarjeta nuevamente y se la da a la tendera para pagar por los daños, pero ella amablemente le dice que no, conocían a Tom de hacia daños y tenía problemas para su control de ira según les explico la anciana, acudía a terapias dos o tres veces por semana, tenía algunas órdenes de restricción en algunos lugares, pero ya era algo normal y cotidiano por esos lugares.

** 13:56 HRS **

Parada junto al  barandal, con los rayos del sol reflejando en su cabello haciéndolo aun más rojo, Scully se veía hermosa, en ese vestido color azul rey, era de algodón y enmarcaba totalmente toda su figura dejando ver su enorme barriga, con unos finos tirantes y unas pequeñas flores bordadas al final del vestido.

No podía verse más linda, pensaba Mulder mientras la veía a unos metros, estaba comprando unos helados para ambos en un pequeño local, mientras ella lo esperaba contemplando ensimismada el mar.

-¨ ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?¨

Le dice dándole su cono de helado de yogurt que tanto le gustaba.

-¨ ¿Puedes creer que en unas semanas seguramente tendremos a nuestro bebe aquí Mulder? Puede ser en verdad en cualquier momento…¨

El se recarga en el barandal quedando espaldas al mar pero de frente a ella.

-¨Por supuesto que lo pienso Scully… Si te hubieran dicho que Spooky Mulder terminaría siendo el padre de tu hijo hace unos años ¿Qué hubieras pensado?... honestamente…¨- pregunta el curioso mientras come su helado.

-¨Creo que les hubiera dicho ´Que buena broma´ o ´JAJA ni en sueños´…¨

-¨Gracias por tu honestidad Scully… eso le va muy MUY bien a mi EGO¨- contesta Mulder juguetonamente.

-¨No me malinterpretes… siempre te considere atractivo, y de hecho siendo sincera siempre creí que no era la clase de chica que a él gran Fox Mulder le gustara, tus estándares eran demasiado altos para una mujer como yo…¨

-¨Scully…¨- replica el mirándola dulcemente, pero ella lo interrumpe.

-¨No, no déjame terminar, a lo que me refiero es que… creo que me sentí atraída a ti desde el primer momento que te vi viendo esas diapositivas en tu oficina…¨

El solo la mira sin saber que decir, esas eran cosas de las que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, todo iba demasiado rápido entre ellos, y esos pequeños detalles eran cosas que le sorprendían, él pensaba de la misma manera que ella, había quedado prendado a sus ojos azules desde la primera vez, desde su primer caso juntos.

Ella siempre había sido su lado racional a todo, la que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, y se sentía tremendamente agradecido cada día por tenerla a su lado.

-¨En verdad te amo Scully…¨

Se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

-¨Y yo a ti…¨

Continúan caminando por el sendero por unos minutos más, platicando de cosas triviales, cosas que nunca se habían tomado el tiempo de hacer, siempre todo era trabajo, un caso, una conspiración, a Mulder simplemente le estaba empezando a gustar cada minuto que pasaba esa vida.

-¨ ¿Por qué no regresamos a la cabaña y tomamos el sol en la playa un rato? Puedes descansar y después prepararte para nuestra cita formal… es a las 7 en punto… ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos… muero por verte en ese vestido que me dijiste…¨

-¨No es la gran cosa Mulder… es solo un vestido…¨

-¨Esta es nuestra noche Scully… todo será PERFECTO…¨

**CABAÑA, VIRGINIA BEACH**  
**16:12 HRS**.

La tarde en la playa había sido de lo más tranquila y pacífica que pudieran haber esperado, se acostaron un rato sobre unas toallas en la arena, no en traje de baño ni mucho menos, solo se habían quedado ahí a ver el mar, se besaron por largos minutos, disfrutaron de la vista de un mar inmenso e interminable a la vista.

El agua era fría por la temporada, pero no les había impedido caminar por la orilla de la playa, mojar sus pies en el agua y juguetear como niños, le encantaba ver sonreír a Scully de esa manera, le gustaba verla tranquila y sin ni una sola preocupación en su cabeza, se veía libre, y eso le gustaba  Mulder, de verdad lo disfrutaba, eran las cosas que deseaba que pasaran más a menudo, y de eso se encargaría el cada segundo de su vida.

Mulder estaba listo, se había cambiado primero que ella en la habitación para después darle paso a que se arreglara, insistió en quedarse y ayudarle pero se negó rotundamente, Scully quería sorprenderlo.

El plan era sencillo, una cena romántica, muy muy romántica que había organizado con ayuda de los chicos y Maggi, la madre de Scully, quien le había dado algunos consejos y lo había orientado un poco, después de la cena unos aperitivos que ya había encargado previamente al hacer la cita en el mismo restaurante y una fogata en la playa a la luz de la luna que también ya había pedido que la tuvieran lista cuando llegaran a la cabaña, todo sería perfecto.

Scully en la habitación, terminaba de arreglarse, el vestido era sencillo de ponerse, realmente no necesitaba ayuda, además de ser muy fresco, formal pero a la vez simple para el lugar en el que estaban.

Realmente desconocía el lugar al que Mulder la llevaría, a pesar de su insistencia por saberlo, al final desistió y decidió dale la oportunidad de ´conquistarla´ como le había dicho su madre hace unos días, merecían esto en sus vidas, merecían vivir su relación como cualquier otra, y todo esto era el comienzo de esta nueva faceta en sus vidas.

Mulder observaba la playa y como el atardecer iba cayendo acompañado de esos colores azules y naranjas, observaba el compas de las olas y la tranquilidad que esos sonidos le daban, pensaba que definitivamente debía considerar llevar a Scully a pasar unos días en los viñedos de Martha, a ella le encantaría el lugar, la casa la seguía conservando, desde que su madre había muerto, decidió venderla en primer lugar y olvidar todo, pero no podía deshacerse de un lugar así, había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones,  así que al final arreglo todo para contratar un conserje y la casa tuviera las remodelaciones necesarias para hacerla un lugar habitable, no había escatimado en gastos, y  ya que era un lugar de turistas, la casa se rentaba en temporadas desde hacía ya un tiempo, ese dinero estaba integro en una cuenta en el banco a su nombre.

-¨ ¿Y bien?¨- Mulder se voltea de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Scully irrumpir en sus pensamientos-¨ ¿Te gusta? ¿Es lo que esperabas?¨

Mulder se acerca rápidamente a ella, contemplándola en ese hermoso vestido color durazno, y adoraba esas tiras que seductoramente vestían sus hombros cruzando de manera sexy en su espalda descubierta, la forma en la que el vestido le daba la silueta perfecta a su barriga, el cabello agarrado en un moño desarreglado que la hacían lucir radiante, como nunca antes la habia visto, como no podía amar a esa mujer.

-¨Te ves hermosa Scully…¨  
Y deposita un eso en sus labios, para después acariciar su barriga dulcemente y tomarla del brazo.

-¨ ¿Nos vamos?¨

Ella solo asiente y ambos salen de la cabaña rumbo al restaurante, afuera el aire comenzaba a soplar y unas pequeñas nubes a lo lejos comenzaban a llenar el cielo, Mulder solo esperaba que significaran que haría frio más tarde, tenía que ser eso.

** CONTINUARA… **

 


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**“U N A    C I T A    P E R F E C T A    Á L G O    R E V U E L T A”**  
**CAPITULO 3**

**RESTAURANTE ¨THE HOUSE OF LILI´S¨**  
**20:46 HRS.**

El lugar era maravilloso a los ojos de Scully, jamás había estado en un lugar más romántico que ese, y por supuesto jamás se imagino que su compañía sería Mulder, pero ahí estaban, bebiendo sidra en una copa, ya que no podía beber alcohol en esos momentos, brindando por estar juntos.

La cena había sido grandiosa, la entrada con una ensalada, la favorita de Scully, para después pasar al plato fuerte y por supuesto el postre,  Mulder estaba encantado por lo tremendamente bien que estaba saliendo todo.

El tiempo se estaba acercando y realmente se sentía nervioso, jamás había sentido esos nervios en toda su vida, ese cosquilleo en la garganta que le impedía tomar el tema, su corazón que parecía que se saldría de su pecho en pensar en la sola idea, pero tenía que hacerlo, si los chicos lo vieran en esos momentos, creerían que es un maldito adolecente en su primera cita, pero esto era algo importante, era el comienzo que ambos querían, sus vidas cambiarían en ese preciso instante.

¿Qué podría ser lo peor que podía pasar?, que le dijera un rotundo no, eso no era posible, el estaba seguro que esa era la vida que ella también quería.

-¨Scully… yo…¨- comienza a hablar Mulder nervioso cuando el camarero se acerca.

-¨ ¿Mas sidra? ¿Gustan algo más?... mi hermosa Dama… ¿Algo más que podríamos ofrecerles?¨

Mulder lo mira desconcertado, ¿Acababa de decirle hermosa Dama? Esperaba seriamente que fuera simple cortesía citadina por parte de aquel hombre.

-¨No, muchas gracias estamos bien…¨- le contesta él acomodándose nuevamente en su silla.

-¨De hecho…¨- comienza a hablar Scully mirando al camarero- ¨Vi en la carta que tenían unas fresas preparadas con otra clase de frutos… amm no recuerdo bien… ¿Podría traernos uno de esos?¨

-¨Por supuesto… en seguida… lo que la dama guste…¨- le dice sonriéndole ampliamente, demasiado amable para el gusto de Mulder.

El camarero se retira y Mulder no hace más que seguirlo con la mirada, algo irritado por la interrupción, Scully de inmediato lo nota y toma su mano por arriba de la mesa sonriéndole.

-¨ ¿Qué pasa? … ¿Estas celoso?...¨

-¨Por supuesto que NO…¨- le dice el dando un beso en el dorso de su mano- ¨ ¿Por qué estaría celoso? ¿De ese tipo? Ohh vamos Scully…¨

-¨Pareciera que estas celoso…¨- le dice ella burlonamente mientras se acomoda en su asiento nuevamente.

El solo se levanta riéndose y estira su mano.

-¨Vamos Scully… acompáñame¨

Ella solo le regresa la mirada alzándole la ceja, desconcertada por tanto misterio, jamás lo había visto así.

En las afueras del restaurante estaba una pequeña galera adornada con flores por todos lados, dando una maravillosa vista al mar, Mulder no dudo ni un segundo en guiar a Scully unos minutos para allá y así lograr sus planes de una vez por todas.

El había hecho las cosas bien, había hecho bien su tarea, tal vez con un poco de ayuda, pero estaba listo, cuando ellos fueran a la pequeña galera, pondrían algo de música suave, bailarían un momento y entonces lo haría.

Y así fue, la música comenzó a sonar en cuanto llegaron al lugar, la luna se veía espectacular desde ese lugar, y su reflejo en el mar no podía ser más que un detalle cautivador, le daba el toque perfecto a todo.

Bailaron por unos minutos, ella coloco sus manos en su cuello y como reflejo el bajo las suyas a su cintura, acariciando la suave y fina tela de ese vestido que definitivamente era uno de sus favoritos, o más bien el único de este tipo en el que la había visto.

-¨Esto es hermoso Mulder… me encanta…¨

Él da un beso en la frente y pasa sus manos de su cintura a su barriga, acariciando suavemente su vientre, el bebe parece estar tranquilo por esta ocasión, su panza se siente dura al tacto, perfectamente redondeada.

Su hijo estaba ahí adentro, SU HIJO, nada podía haberlo preparado para este momento, y deseaba solo ser el mejor padre que pudiera ser para él.

Los minutos pasaban rápido, y Mulder no sabía cómo tocar el tema, ni si quiera sabia como romper el abrazo del que tenia a Scully para poder hablar con ella, no sabía ni por dónde empezar con todo.

-¨No conocía este lado romántico de ti Mulder…¨

-¨Me sorprende que me lo digas Scully… solía ser un galán en mis tiempos…¨

-¨Señor Fox Mulder…¨- interrumpe uno de los camareros, ¿Y ahora qué? Pensaba Mulder mientras volteaba los ojos- ¨Alguien lo busca…¨- dice tímidamente sabiendo lo que ha interrumpido, Scully se separa de él rápidamente.

El momento perfecto se había ido… otra vez.

-¨Para que lo sepas… ¨- toma su coma del borde de cemento que separa la playa de la galera y le da un trago a su copa- ¨Creo que se exactamente a lo que te refieres con lo de ´GALAN´ Mulder… no debe de haber pasado mucho desde que dejaste de usar esos dotes tuyos he…?¨- le dice con sarcasmo.

Él la mira desconcertado y gira medio cuerpo para observar, y poder mirar lo que ella.

Era la chica que habían encontrado en el acuario el día de ayer, que sin los menores escrúpulos levanta la mano para saludar alegremente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sus amigas se ríen y se secretean entre ellas, y Scully no hace más que emitir un suspiro molesta, inquieta por la presencia de esa mujer.

Molesta más bien es como Mulder la veía, y el no podía sentirse más que frustrado, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarse a esta tipa nuevamente en dos días? ¿No era Virginia lo suficientemente grande? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a preguntar por él?

-¨Te dije que conocías a esta… a esta… mujer más de lo que crees Mulder… o más de lo que quieres admitir tal vez…¨

-¨Por dios Scully!! No tendremos esta conversación otra vez… no hoy… POR FAVOR!!¨- le ruega estirando su brazo para alcanzar su mano, pero ella la retira rápidamente, y camina adentro del restaurante nuevamente, el camarero solo levanta los hombros disculpándose por tremenda intromisión y se retira.

-¨Iré al tocador Mulder…¨- dice dejando la copa en la mesa y  retirándose rumbo a los sanitarios.

Mulder no hace más que dejarse caer en la silla frustrado, todo iba también y de repente, de un segundo a otro todo su trabajo se veía derrumbado.

Ni un minuto había pasado cuando la chica esta se acerca a la mesa y jala una silla desocupada de la mesa, para sentarse, cruzando sus largas piernas delante de Mulder, con su diminuto y entallado vestido color rojo,  mientras rosa su rodilla con el pie que balancea, el rápidamente se incorpora en la silla y aleja su pierna de ella.

-¨OK… ammm…¨- dice Mulder cerrando los ojos intentando recordar su nombre.

-¨Jassssminee…¨- le dice seductoramente, mientras se acomoda su cabello suelto atrás de su hombro.

-¨Jasmine… no se qué parte estas entendiendo mal… no se qué te ha hecho pensar que estoy interesado en… en lo que sea que pienses… estoy con alguien… con mi esposa… si nos disculpas…¨

-¨Por favor… ella no te puede dar lo que necesitas… yo te puedo dar lo que necesitas…¨- le dice ella acercándose a él, pero Mulder no hace más que levantarse de su silla- ¨¿Me vas a decir que no te interesa? ¿Prefieres estar con ella?¨- dice burlonamente señalando a los sanitarios.

-¨Es mi esposa… MI ESPOSA!!... ¿Qué diablos quieres? 

-¨Solo a ti… eso es todo… he escuchado de ti… y ¨

-¨Puedes retirarte por favor¨- le dice interrumpiéndola y extendiendo su brazo molesto.

La chica solo se levanta, y deja una tarjeta en la mesa, mirando a Scully de manera retadora mientras se va con sus amigas y se levantan de la mesa para salirse del restaurante, ella no hace más que volverse a sentar y tomar la tarjeta, Mulder hace lo mismo y vuelve a acomodarse en su silla.

-¨Parece que tu admiradora trabaja en Washington también… ´Jasmine Mosby… Psicóloga´ que casualidad… después de todo la inspiraste…¨

Y regresa la tarjeta justo en donde la agarro.

Mulder solo niega con la cabeza, no sabía si reír o ponerse a llorar, así que toma la tarjeta y sin leerla ni verla si quiera la rompe en todos los pedazos que le son posibles y los deja en un extremo de la mesa.

-¨Scully por favor…¨

-¨Aquí esta bella dama… lo que me pidió…¨- dice el camarero con una alegría y entusiasmo que a Mulder solo le daban ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara- ¨Fresas al estilo Lili´s House, que las disfrute…¨

Y vuelve a sonreírle, incrementando más la molestia de Mulder.

-¨Mulder creo que deberíamos irnos… por qué no regresamos a la cabaña y descansamos… ha sido un día agotador… y en verdad quisiera descansar… por favor…¨

-¨No… no Scully… ¨- niega con la cabeza y le sonríe- ¨No quería que las cosas pasaran de esta manera… tenía todo preparado y mira ahora…¨

Scully lo mira tiernamente, de verdad él había preparado todo esto para ella, se había esforzado tanto para sorprenderla, y realmente lo había hecho, no merecía si quiera tratarlo así, esa chica era una inoportuna, una mujer fácil e inmadura que buscaba irritarlos y no se lo permitiría.

-¨La noche aun es larga Mulder… vamos... es nuestro ultimo día aquí… mañana tendremos que regresar a casa… disfrutemos lo poco que queda…¨

Él le sonríe y asiente mientras pide la cuenta y su pedido especial que había solicitado.

Le molestaban que las cosas hubieran dado este giro inesperado pero intentaría retomar todo bajo la luz de la fogata, nada podía ser más perfecto el calor del fuego y la luna y estrellas iluminando el cielo, solo ellos dos, sin anda que pudiera interferir.

**CABAÑA, VIRGINIA BEACH**  
**23:25 HRS.**

Y justo como lo había planeado ahí estaban, sentados en la arena, el recargado en una de las palmeras cerca de la fogata, con Scully recargado la espalda en su pecho entre sus piernas, masajeaba sus hombros, sus brazos, besaba su cuello en cada oportunidad.

Al aire soplaba con mayor intensidad que cuando se habían ido y aunque era fresco el calor de la fogata los hacía sentirse perfectamente cómodos.

-¨Scully…¨

 Le dice llamándola suavemente al odio, mientras deposita un beso en su cabello.

-¨Scully…¨-  vuelve a insistir.

-¨mmhhh…¨- es lo único que sale de su boca.

-¨Ahí algo que…¨

Un relámpago estruendoso ilumina el cielo abruptamente cortando totalmente las palabras de Mulder.

-¨Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!!¨-refunfuña Mulder.

-¨Creo que va a llover Mulder…¨

Dice ella incorporándose mientras acaricia su barriga para después tomar un bocadillo de los que habían traído del restaurante.

-¨Sabes estas cosas realmente son deliciosas Mulder… tal vez podríamos pasar por unas antes de iros a casa mañana y…¨

-¨No no… Scully espera… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…¨

Uno… dos… y tres truenos vuelven a iluminar el cielo y con ellos la oleada de aire fresco, más intenso acompañado de una ligera brisa, el oleaje del mar inquieto, las olas retumbaban a sus espaldas.

-¨Tal vez tenemos que ir adentro…¨ - dice ella intentando levantarse con ayuda de Mulder.

La brisa rápidamente comienza a ser gotas de agua, finas, esporádicas.

-¨Scully no no… espera…¨

-¨Mulder, vamos a mojarnos aquí afuera…¨- dice ella riéndose mientras él la sostiene de los brazos.

-¨No Scully no… hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo… que necesito decirte…¨

La lluvia comienza a caer inminente sobre ellos, la ropa de ambos comienza a mojarse y Mulder no hace más que mirarla sonriendo, ella igual, pero desconcertada, el nervioso, no podía estarlo más.

-¨Mulder por que no vamos a adentro… ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?¨- le pregunta ella curiosa, mientras las gotas de lluvia escurren por su rostro, realmente le divertía toda esta situación y la espontaneidad de Mulder, ese misterio que se veía en sus ojos y que por primera vez en 7 años no podía descifrar.

-¨Tengo que hacerlo hoy Scully… con sol, con lluvia, si nevara en estos momentos… bueno eso si realmente me desconcertaría mucho… pero tiene que ser hoy o no será nunca… ya nada podría salir peor ¿cierto?¨

Le dice el comenzando a buscar entre los bolsillos de su saco, cuando escucha otro estruendo, pero esta vez no era un trueno, era algo que conocía aun mucho mejor, era un disparo.

Scully y el rápidamente voltean a ver a todos lados, hasta que divisan la figura corpulenta de un hombre parado entre las palmeras que rodean la cabaña en la parte trasera a como 20 metros de ellos, empapado, con la mirada furiosa hacia Mulder.

-¨Por dios Mulder tiene un arma…¨

-¨Vamos… vamos a la cabaña…¨

Le dice Mulder cubriéndole la espalda  cuando escucha un segundo disparo… dos, iban dos, contaba Mulder en su cabeza, en cuanto pudiera verlo bien sabría el arma que tenia y podría suponer un poco más los disparos que le quedaban.

-¨NO HUYAS MALDITA NIÑA COBARDEEEE!!! TE DIJE QUE VENDRIA POR TI MALDITO PAPANATAS!!! …. NO TE ESCONDAS… NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE DEL GRAN TOM!!!¨

Les grita él desde lo lejos caminando a paso tranquilo por la arena mojada, entre la pesada lluvia que se incrementa afuera minuto a minuto.

Esto sencillamente no podía estar pasando, eran las peores vacaciones que ambos habían pasado en sus vidas.

Mulder y Scully se meten a la cabaña, el asegura la puerta de vidrio, aunque sabe bien que no es para nada de ayuda, ya que podía romperla en cualquier momento.

-¨Mulder… Mulder!!!¨- le dice Scully empapada, nerviosa.

-¨Metete a la habitación Scully, intenta llamar a la policía, yo… yo solo intentare hablar con él... dialogar…¨

Se mete rápido a la habitación y busca entre su ropa en la maleta rápidamente.

-¨Mulder ¿ESTAS LOCO?... Ese hombre está armado… puede lastimarte… DIABLOS!! hasta podría matarte… está loco… necesita otra clase de ayuda¨

Afuera se vuelve a escuchar otro disparo, más cerca esta vez… tres… iban tres… pensaba Mulder.

-¨MULDER ESCUCHAME!!¨- le insiste desesperada.

Por fin encuentra su arma y le pone el cargador, para después quitar el seguro, se deshace de su saco rápidamente para colocarse el arma en la espalda entre su pantalón.

-¨Mulder… no estamos de servicio… si hieres a ese hombre estarás en grandes problemas… y…¨

-¨No me importa… quédate aquí y no salgas por favor… no salgas Scully me escuchas… escuches lo que escuches allá afuera no quiero que salgas… ¨- le da un beso en los labios, prolongándose un poco mas- ¨Intenta llamar a la policía y diles en donde estamos…¨

-¨MULDER!! MULDER!!!¨

Pero el ya no hace mas caso y sale de ahí rápidamente, lo que menos quería era que ese hombre entrara a la cabaña y todo se saliera de control, o que Scully saliera lastimada, sería más fácil controlar la situación afuera.

Mientras tanto Scully comienza a buscar su teléfono nerviosa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, lo que tenían que ser sus días de tranquilidad, sus primeras mini vacaciones juntos, se habían convertido en una terrible pesadilla.

En cuanto tiene el teléfono en sus manos marca al 911 y pide ayuda, indicándoles en donde están, para después intentar observar lo que pasa afuera, la lluvia caía fuerte y eso le impedía aislar las voces de Mulder y el otro hombre.

No podía escuchar nada.

Afuera Mulder podía ver a unos metros de él a Tom, furioso, apuntándolo con el arma.

-¨AHÍ ESTAS MALDITA SABANDIJA…. ¿DONDE ESTA TU DULCE PELIRROJA?¨

Mulder solo se mantiene quieto, buscando toda la paciencia para enfrentar esta situación, sabía que el hombre tenía un problema de control de ira, necesitaba que las cosas fluyeran con un ambiente lo mas tranquilo que se pudiera, mostrando la mayor pasividad posible para que él también se relajara y saliera de ese trance.

-¨Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto¨- le dice acercándose con las manos arriba, mientras la lluvia sigue empapándolo- ¨Somos solo tú y yo… solo nosotros… a ella deja fuera de esto¨

-¨Siempre me gustaron las pelirrojas ¿sabes?¨

Lo dice burlonamente mientras se pasa la mano por la boca.

-¨No se que tienen esas mujeres que me encantan…¨

Mulder no hace más que mantener la calma, a pesar de que ese comentario hace que le hierva la sangre por dentro.

Ya solo unos metros son los que los separan, cuando mucho dos o tres, frente a frente, el con su arma balanceándose en su brazo derecho, con una sonrisa en la boca que  causaba en Mulder una rabia total.

-¨ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?¨

-¨Que podría querer de ti… absolutamente nada… solo vine a darte una lección… NO TE METAS CON MI PLAYA… CON MI GENTE HERMANO!!¨

-¨Nadie se está metiendo contigo… por qué no dejas el arma en otro lugar y…¨

-¨NO NOOO HERMANO NO… Tu palabrería de niño bonito no va a convencerme…¨

Mulder lo mira fijamente, intentando entenderlo, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para que el hombre suelte el arma de una buena vez y toda esa pesadilla termine.

-¨Vamos… esto no tiene por que pasar así, por que no solo dejas el arma, y hablamos al respecto, no queremos que esto pase a mas, no queremos que nadie salga herido, si la policía…¨

-¨TU ERES UN MALDITO POLICIA ¿NO ES ASI?¨- Pregunta divertido mientras salta sobre sus pies emocionado- ¨ERES UN MALDITO POLICIA…. OHHH OHHH QUE ALEGRIA… UN MALDITO POLICIA!!¨

El da un disparo mas al aire, Scully solo se levanta nuevamente del filo de la cama y  sale a la pequeña sala de la cabaña, intentando ver algo por el ventanal, a unos metros los ve entre la lluvia.

Un disparo mas vuelve a escucharse, el hombre solo está disparando al aire eufórico, Mulder con las manos a los costados, alerta.

-¨Odio a los malditos policías… odio que me digan que tengo que hacer, como debo de ser, de actuar… Tom debes de comportarte así, Tom no tortures a esas personas… TOM, OM TOM…¨

-¨Tu papa es policía¨- le dice Mulder seguro y confiado- ¨Tu papa es policía ¿no es así?¨

-¨Y lo odio… lo odio cada segundo de mi vida… odio sus malditas reglas… odio todo lo que es él y lo que representa… defiendo a todo mundo menos a su familia… estando para todos menos para su familia… menos para Tom¨

-¨Por qué no bajas el arma Tom… solo déjala a un lado y…¨

-¨NOO NOO… TE MATARE MALDITO… TU NO PODRAS IRTE DE AQUÍ HACIENDOME QUEDAR COMO UN PERDEDOR… TE LO DIJE, TE DIJE QUE TE HARIA DAÑO… ¨

Le dice el hombre molesto volviendo a apuntarle con el arma, riéndose y con una ira en sus ojos que no podía entender del todo.

-¨MULDER!!!¨

Ambos voltean por reflejo, Scully esta parada en la pequeña galera, con el mismo vestido empapado que acentúa ahora más su barriga.

-¨Tu pelirroja está preocupada… que tiernos…¨

Las sirenas comienzan a escucharse, junto con los resplandores de las torretas y es ahí cuando todo se sale de control.

-¨TU MALDITA LLAMASTE A LOS POLICIAS…¨ le grita mientras comienza a avanzar sobre ella, deteniéndose en seco cuando ve a Mulder apuntarlo con el arma.

-¨DETENTE AHÍ TOM!! DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE Y BAJA EL ARMA…¨

Tom se detiene por unos instantes, mientras se ríe, volteando hacia Mulder, apuntándolo a él otra vez.

-¨Eres una maldita rata… traes un arma… TRAES UNA MALDITA ARMA!! ¿Crees que me detendrás con eso?!!! NO ME CONOCES…. NO CONOCES A TOM…¨

Las patrullas por fin están ahí, y los elementos se despliegan rápido.

-¨BAJE EL ARMA… REPITO BAJE EL ARMA¨

-¨Tom por favor… solo baja el arma… te aseguro que no levantaremos cargos… solo baja el arma…¨- le dice Mulder lo más tranquilo que puede, bajando su propia arma a un costado, intentado que el suelte la suya.

-¨NAAA… NOO HERMANO…¨

Y es cuando se gira y dispara varias veces en dirección a Scully y un grupo de policías que están parados en la puerta de la cabaña, en ese momento Mulder dispara a su pierna, lo que provoca que el hombre suelte el arma y se deje caer entre la arena.

Sin fijarse si quiera en el hombre que se retuerce en el piso y grita miles de cosas mientras los otros policías lo inmovilizan, Mulder  corre en dirección a Scully y los demás, solo la ve a ella en el piso junto con otro policía, y otras personas auxiliándolos.

-¨Scully… Scully ¿Me escuchas?¨

Le dice levantando medio cuerpo, pero estaba inconsciente, tal vez por el golpe al caer, su vestido color durazno comienza a tornarse marrón, rojo, intenta buscar en su cuerpo alguna señal, pero no localiza la herida, al menos es un alivio que no fuera en el vientre.

Los paramédicos se acercan y rápidamente la suben a la camilla para llevársela, y uno de los policías se acerca a Mulder junto con dos más.

-¨Lo siento señor pero usted tendrá que acompañarnos a la comandancia de policía…¨

-¨¿Esta bromeando verdad?¨

Mulder solo ve de reojo como los paramédicos llegan a la ambulancia y hacen las maniobras para subirla.

-¨Tengo que ir con ella…¨

Dice Mulder dando pasos hacia la ambulancia ignorando al policía a cargo.

-¨Lo lamento… si da un paso más estar bajo arresto hasta que un abogado interceda por usted, si  no tiene uno…¨

-¨Soy un maldito agente del FBI!!! No tienes pro que recitarme esas cosas, las se de memoria… ¨- dice Mulder desesperado mientras ve la ambulancia retirarse, emitiendo un resoplido frustrado- ¨ ¿A dónde la llevan?¨

-¨ ¿Tiene manera de comprobar que es usted agente del FBI?¨

-¨ ¿A dónde la llevan?¨

-¨Los médicos se harán cargo de ella, están notificados de su llegada, ahora si me acompaña… por favor… ¨

Dice el policía extendiéndole su mano para que le proporcione el arma, y Mulder no hace más que colocarla molesto en su mano mientras camina a la patrulla.

-¨Si algo le pasa  a ella… le juro que se las verá conmigo…¨

Y se mete en la patrulla recargándose totalmente en el asiento, una angustia terrible le consumía por dentro de no saber si ella y el bebe estaban bien, tenía que encontrar la manera de verla.

Tendría que hablar con Skinner y darle una gran explicación de todo ese alboroto.

**COMANDANCIA DE POLICIA, VIRGINIA BEACH**  
**04:52 HRS.**

Mulder estaba más que desesperado, el comandante de policía le había dicho que Scully se encontraba bien, que en ningún momento había estado comprometida su vida o la del bebe, pero aun así Mulder quería cerciorarse con sus mismos ojos que estaban bien.

Lo intento durante varias veces sin éxito alguno, por ser agente del FBI y haber disparado a un civil con su arma reglamentaria en sus vacaciones, tenía que esperar a su superior justo donde estaba.

Y ya que se había mantenido muy inquieto lo habían tenido que meter a una de las celdas, en donde estaba sentado ahora, semi-empapado, nervioso y ansioso a la vez, se sentía de lo mas frustrado.

-¨Mulder, Mulder… ¿Cuándo será la última vez que hagamos esto?¨

El se levanta de inmediato mientras ve como uno de los policías abre la celda, el de inmediato sale y le da la mano a Skinner con una sonrisa de alivio y diciéndole un gracias apenas audible mientras se dirige a la salida sin si quiera dejar que el comandante que se acerca le hable, pasando por su lado rosando su hombro, Skinner niega con la cabeza y le da la mano al policía en señal de disculpa, agradecimiento y despedida para salir a la acera donde Mulder intenta encontrar un taxi.

-¨Mulder…¨- el voltea a mirarlo y se acerca a Skinner- ¨Vamos tengo el auto justo del otro lado…´

-¨Necesito verla… estos idiotas…¨

Pero Skinner no lo deja terminar.

-¨Ella está bien Mulder, antes de llegar para acá pase al hospital, está completamente bien, fue una herida menor, esta descansado…¨

Quita el seguro de las puertas y se meten al auto para arrancar rumbo al hospital.

-¨ ¿La viste?¨

Skinner lo mira con ojos de cansancio, conocía a Mulder perfectamente y sabia que no estaría tranquilo hasta que el constatara que Scully se encontraba fuera de peligro, y no es que le sorprendiera en lo mas mínimo, lo que le sorprendía es que hasta en vacaciones, tuviera que venir a sacarlo de líos, siempre con uno de los dos en el hospital.

-¨Llegando a Washington se te entregara tu arma, necesito que pases a firmar unas cosas a mi oficina en cuanto estés de vuelta… me encargue del auto también, hice que lo llevaran al hospital para que puedas moverte en cuanto den de alta a Scully…¨

-¨Te debo una…¨

-¨Me debes varias Mulder… ¿En qué diablos estaban pesando? No no la pregunta correcta es ¿Cómo diablos paso todo eso?¨

-¨Solo te puedo asegurar que esta vez no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con todo esto, nada, me dedique únicamente a disfrutar los días libres… y mira lo que pasa…¨

-¨Supongo que la suerte no estaba de tu lado esta vez…¨

-¨Supongo que no… supongo que no…¨

Dice Mulder cerrando los ojos, mientras la brisa fresca entra por la ventana del auto, ¿Cómo diablos paso todo esto? En que estaba pensando cuando se había decidió a tener una vida normal.

**HOSPITAL GENERAL, VIRGINIA BEACH**.  
**40 minutos después.**

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de espera, la enfermera les había dado la indicación de que podrían pasar a ver a Scully en cuanto el médico pasara a hacerle visita y enfermería hiciera su recorrido, estaban alistando a los pacientes para el cambio de turno así que tenían que esperar.

Mulder estaba recargado con sus codos en las rodillas mientras sostenía su cabeza, realmente estaba cansado, pero necesitaba ver a Scully, necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien, que estaría bien… que en cierta manera le disculpara por haberla traído a todo ese desastre, que mas que días libres habían parecido una constante guerra, por la que de alguna manera extraña una fuerza sobrenatural le intentaba decir que debía esperar, que debía pensar mejor las cosas.

El teléfono de Skinner suena interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el se levanta y contesta un poco mas apartado de Mulder, el ni si quiera se había percatado pero Skinner no venía como generalmente lo veía siempre, en sus impecables trajes y su gabardina que lo hacían lucir imponente, esta vez venia casual, como muy pocas veces lo habían visto él y Scully, en unos vaqueros oscuros con una camiseta polo, bastante extraño, pensaba Mulder, él era como la familia que nunca había tenido, siempre al pendiente de todo, lo había protegido innumerables veces que apenas podía recordarlo, estaba agradecido con ese hombre.

Skinner regresa y se sienta a lado de Mulder con el celular en las manos.

-¨Tengo que ir a la delegación a firmar unas cosas, ¿Estarás bien?¨

-¨Si si, gracias, esperare al médico y te hablare para que sepas si darán a Scully de alta hoy, ¿Te regresas a Washington o…? si gustas puedes regresar con nosotros, solo sacare a Scully de aquí, recogemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos de regreso a casa…¨

-¨No estoy seguro… no quiero interrumpir nada que…¨

-¨Realmente me haría falta que estuvieras ahí, no se si puedo manejar de regreso y quisiera de verdad llegar esta noche a casa… si no te molesta hacernos ese último favor…¨

-¨Nada salió como lo planeabas ¿he?¨

Le dice Skinner mientras se para del asiento y guarda su teléfono.

-¨Tal vez es una clase de señal sabes… algo que me dice que…¨- se queda pensando por unos segundos, de alguna manera que Scully estuviera a su lado siempre les acarreaba alguna clase de problemas, y no estaba seguro de querer que su hijo tuviera esa clase de vida- ¨No lo se… creo que necesito pensar…¨

El médico lo interrumpe acercándose a ambos.

-¨ ¿Fox Mulder?¨

Mulder le da la mano y asiente.

-¨Su esposa lo está esperando, no para de preguntar por usted, deje indicado con la enfermera que le asignaran el pase para que se mantenga aquí, en un par de horas será dada de alta, así que si gusta esperarla un poco mas cómodo…¨

-¨ ¿Ella está bien… el bebe?¨

-¨Todo está bien, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, se lo aseguro… ahora si me disculpa…¨

Ambos le dan la mano y el médico se retira nuevamente.

-¨Te veré en un par de horas para poder irnos…¨

Mulder asiente y camina rumbo a la recepción de enfermería cuando Skinner vuelve a hablar y se acerca a paso rápido a él.

-¨No creo que tengas nada más que pensar… no te culpes de estas cosas…¨- y saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja azul zafiro, que coloca en la mano de Mulder- ¨Creo que lo único que necesitas pensar es de que otra manera hacer las cosas… solo eso…¨

Mulder aprieta la caja con una sonrisa que no puede disimular, como a un niño que lo han atrapado haciendo alguna travesura, y es que a muy pocos personas les había contado los planes que tenía con Scully, solo su madre, Maggi, lo sabía, y los chicos.

-¨ ¿Dónde encontraste esto?¨

-¨Uno de los policías lo encontró, supusieron que era tuyo así que me lo dieron con la consigna de que te lo entregaría, el comandante fue muy especifico al ofrecerme una disculpa para ti…¨

Mulder solo asiente y aprieta la caja en sus manos, mordiendo un extremo de sus labios, sin saber que decirle.

-¨A veces las cosas no salen bien Mulder, pero eso no significa que no debas de seguir intentándolo, estas esperando un hijo, eres un maldito afortunado… serás padre Mulder, te aseguro que nadie puede creerlo, pero estamos muy felices por ambos, de alguna manera sabíamos que terminarían juntos… nunca te has rendido, se que no lo haras ahora…¨

-¨Yo…¨

Skinner lo interrumpe nuevamente.

-¨No quiero escucharte mas Mulder… quiero que muevas tu trasero hasta ese cuarto… nos veremos en un par de horas¨

Y se da la vuelta retirándose del lugar, dejando a Mulder sin palabras.

Tenía razón, necesitaba escuchar eso, no podía darse por vencido, no ahora.

Abrió la caja y observo el anillo una vez más, brillante, delicado y hermoso, justo lo que Scully representaba para él, sonrió para sí mismo y guardo la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón nuevamente mientras se encaminaba a la central con la enfermera.

Tal vez este no había sido el momento, pero encontraría de nuevo el tiempo perfecto para hacerlo…

Diablos!!! El era ´Spooky ´Mulder !! La segunda era la vencida…

¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal? 

** FIN **

**Diana S I C A R U**  
**¨Keep CALM and write one fanfic¨**

 


End file.
